Ma petite et doux Canada
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Alfred estaba extraño y aunque quisiera saber que sucedia, tenía que primero arreglar sus propios problemas: Como tener la imagen de una mujer de largo cabello rubio devolviéndole la mirada desde el reflejo del espejo. Fem!CanadaxMundo SuFin Españax?
1. Chapter 1

_**Octubre 24 de 2009**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo... Bueno, estoy algo nerviosa al venir por aquí a dejar un fic. Es mi primer fic de Hetalia así que no estoy muy acostumbrada aún al manejo de los personajes, pero espero que sea de su agrado y placer. Ojalá tengan oportunidad de comentarme que tal les pareció y que errores tengo para poder corregir y mejorar. Pero bueno, como saben, Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, aunque daría media vida por poder tener encerrados en mi closet a Canadá, Austria y Grecia. Disfruten del día de Hetalia y nos leemos pronto,**_

_**Andrea Black**_

**

* * *

Capitulo 1**

**

* * *

**

Miro una vez más por la ventana. A pesar de los años y las veces que había estado allí, aún no se acostumbraba a ese clima húmedo. El típico clima inglés no era algo que le gustara del todo, pero al menos, era mejor que el calor excesivo. Abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a Kumajiro, recibiendo un ligero "humm" como respuesta.

Suspiró antes de enfocar al frente suyo, donde Alfred yacía. Por alguna extraña razón, se había percatado que viajaban en el mismo avión y lo había invitado a compartir el auto. Y aunque eso le alegraba, no podía evitar notar el rostro ligeramente opaco de Alfred, quien no portaba su siempre brillante sonrisa. Tratando de no molestarlo, permaneció en silencio todo el viaje por las calles de Londres. Aunque dudaba sinceramente que él se percatara de su mirada.

* * *

Luego de largos minutos llegaron al hotel donde se quedarían, justo antes de que comenzara a llover. Entraron rápidamente, para luego dirigirse a buscar la llave de su habitación, que estaba en un piso distinto a la de Alfred. Se preguntó mentalmente con quien compartiría habitación, al tiempo que tomaba su equipaje y a Kumajiro, percatándose a penas, que su hermano lo había dejado solo en el pasillo.

Sin darle importancia, comenzó su camino, encontrándose con varias naciones. Las saludó a todas y cada una de ellas, recibiendo a penas dos respuestas nada alentadoras. Una sonrisa macabra por parte de Rusia y un par de insultos de Cuba, quien volvía a confundirlo con su hermano. Suspiró apesadumbrado. ¿Por qué nadie lo notaba, y los pocos que lo hacían, terminaban confundiéndolo u olvidando su nombre?

Una vez en su habitación, decidió alistarse para la reunión que se llevaría ese día. Se acercaba una fecha importante, por lo que tenían que organizar todo. Al fin y al cabo, en un par de días sería el día de las Naciones Unidas. Observó a su fiel compañero dormir plácidamente en su cama y se preguntó si estaría de animos de acompañarlo.

Se acercó hasta el oso y le rasco suavemente tras una de sus orejas.

-Kumajiro.- lo llamó suavemente, al notar como su mascota se movía. Lo llamó una vez más, percatándose que el oso habría sus ojos y lo observaba.

-¿Quién?- preguntó. Respirando profundo, le sonrió antes de responderle.

-Soy Matthew, Kumajiro. Te levantaba para saber si me acompañaras a la cumbre.- dijo el rubio, observando como el oso lo miraba unos segundos en silencio, antes de voltearse y nuevamente seguir durmiendo. Tomando eso como una negativa, se acomodó los anteojos que lentamente resbalaban de su nariz, y salió rumbo a la sala de conferencias. Ya que tal vez tendría suerte y encontraría alguien con quien conversar.

* * *

Llegó a la sala de conferencias, encontrándola completamente vacía. Suspirando, tomó asiento en el lugar donde le correspondía, para luego escuchar como la puerta se abría de golpe. Tino estaba en la puerta observando el interior con expresión preocupada. Notando la presencia de del joven de anteojos, se sonrojo al tiempo que se disculpaba, sin saber bien que nombre decir.

-Soy Canadá, Finlandia.- añadió al ver que no lo reconocía. Tino se sonrojo aún más ante esto, para luego recordar lo que lo había hecho entrar de esa manera.

-¿Has visto a Peter? Se escapó luego de que le dijéramos que no podía asistir a la cumbre y no sabemos donde pueda estar.- preguntó preocupado.

-No he visto a Peter pero, ¿No habrá ido a buscar a Arthur? Si quieres te acompaño a preguntarle. Su habitación queda junto a la mía.- sugirió Matthew al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa agradecida, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacía la alcoba del rubio de ojos verdes.

Una vez frente a la alcoba, tocaron la puerta un par de veces, antes de escuchar a Arthur contestar desde el interior. Mientras esperaban pacientes a que abriera la puerta. Escucharon apresurados pasos y gritos venir en su dirección. Giraron sus rostros y se encontraron con Romano caminar rápidamente, siendo seguido por España.

-Lovino, espera un momento.- llamó Antonio, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

-Cállate, bastardo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que soportarte a ti. Debo encontrar a Feliciano antes de que se le contagie los gérmenes del Potato Bastard.- respondió mientras seguía andando llegando casi a donde estaban los dos rubios.

-Pero Lovi-Love, dudo mucho que Ludwig le esté haciendo algo a Ita-chan.- respondió Antonio cada vez más cerca. En eso el italiano se detiene y con expresión furiosa se gira a enfrentarlo. Se encontraban justo al frente de los rubios, quienes miraban incómodos hacia la puerta. En ese momento suena como se quita el seguro de la puerta y esta comenzaba a abrirse.

-¡No me llames así!- gritó Lovino, al tiempo que golpeaba y empujaba a Antonio, quien chocó contra Tino y Matthew, cayendo los tres contra la puerta y entrando estrepitosamente al cuarto.

-¡No!- gritó Arthur, quien yacía en el suelo detrás de la puerta, antes de que el cuarto se inundara de humo.

* * *

Se tapó la nariz y la boca con la manga de su saco, intentando no respirar nada más de ese humo que llenaba la habitación, para notar que le quedaba más larga y mucho más suelta que antes. Caminó con cuidado, tratando de no tropezarse.

-Bastardo, ¿Dónde estás? Sal de ahí.- escuchó que preguntaba Romano con voz ligeramente afectada.

-Finlandia, España. ¿Están bien?- se escuchó la voz de Arthur entre el humo. Suspiró al notarse nuevamente ignorado.

-No te preocupes, Lovi-Love. Estoy bien.- respondió una voz desconocida. En eso, logro divisar la puerta y salió hacia al pasillo, sin percatarse de las miradas que le lanzaban el italiano y el inglés.

-¿Han v'sto a T'no? Est'b'mos busc'ndo a P'ter y ah'r' no l' enc'entro.- preguntó una imponente figura que venía llegando, para luego quedarse mirando en la misma dirección que los otros dos europeos. Suspirando al notar que nadie parecía reconocerlo ahora que lo notaban, decidió presentarse por enésima vez.

-Soy Canadá- comentó ante las caras interrogantes, notando como su voz no era la misma y pasando por alto, el cambio de expresión en los rostros de las otras naciones. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, y sintió como se resbalaba de su hombro la camisa y el saco. Aterrado, bajo su mirada encontrándose con que su traje le quedaba excesivamente holgado. Giró su rostro y vio como el humo se dispersaba y entrando a la habitación, se encontró con dos personas que no conocía.

-¿Canadá?- preguntó una joven rubia, que se encontraba agarrándose el pantalón para que no se le cayera. Pantalón, que extrañamente se parecía al que antes había estado usando Finlandia.

Finlandia. En eso sintió como todo caía en su lugar. Finlandia, España y él entrando a la habitación de Arthur, el humo, el sentirse más pequeño que antes, el cambio de su voz.

-¿Es... España?- preguntó mirando a la sonriente mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien asentía en silencio. -¡¿Finlandia?!- preguntó gritando, volviendo a mirar a la joven de ojos violetas, tapándose la boca de inmediato. Su grito había sido agudo, demasiado agudo y femenino para su tranquilidad.

Sin esperar nada más, corrió hasta al baño para mirarse en el espejo y poder tranquilizarse al ver nuevamente su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos antes de poder mirarse, y respiró profundo antes de abrirlos.

En eso sintió como todo se escurecía y como su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado, al tiempo que varias voces gritaban su nombre. Pero aún así no pudo responder. Su mente estaba completamente ocupada por la imagen de una mujer de largo cabello rubio devolviéndole la mirada desde el reflejo del espejo.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas noches, espero que este segundo capitulo sea de su agrado y logre contar con su apoyo y criticas constructivas... sigo algo enredada, pero creo que voy mejorando y descifrando cada vez más lo que quiero hacer y como manejar a los personajes. Así que espero sus reviews y sus criticas y opiniones!!!!**_

_**cuidanse, y como saben, lastimosamente nada me pertenece... Aunque moriría por tener a Grecia un día en mi cama xD. (ojala Sirius no escuche ni lea esto).**_

_**Sin más que decir,**_

_**Andrea Black.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Podía escuchar voces a su alrededor, armando un ruido inentendible. Intentó concentrarse y poder entender lo que decían las voces a su alrededor, pero fue en vano. Gruñó ante esto, al tiempo que comenzaba a distinguir palabras y a reconocer las voces. Logrando escuchar la voz de su hermano entre las demás.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, cerrándolos inmediatamente ante la luz. Volvió a abrirlos, percatándose de que todo estaba borroso a su alrededor. Intentó tantear por sus anteojos, hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba y se los colocaba.

Alfred. Alfred con una mirada entre preocupada y confusa. Algo inusual en las facciones de su siempre feliz y algo, coff coff irresponsable coff coff, hermano mayor.

-Mattie, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alfred mirándolo fijamente a una corta, _muy corta,_ distancia, haciéndolo sonrojar. _"¿Mattie? Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que me llamó así._"

-Aléjate de Matth… Mattie, Imbécil.- gruñó Arthur, al tiempo que halaba a Alfred del cuello de la camisa. –No ves que invades su espacio personal.- Añadió con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Yo quisiera invadir más que su espacio personal.- murmuró una voz con lascivia. Giró su rostro encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Prusia, quien fue sacado inmediatamente del cuarto por Arthur, Alfred y, sorprendentemente, Francis a pesar de sus protestas y declaraciones de lo Awsome que era. Miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con los rostros sorprendidos de Austria y Hungría. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Alfred.- llamó, cerrando la boca al instante. Esa voz no era la suya. En eso levantó su mano y vio como se escurría su camisa por su, ahora, delgado y frágil brazo. "_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. Maldita sea, que alguien me diga que todo eso fue un simple sueño."_

-Tranquilo…a, Mattie.- dijo tentativamente Arthur, al notar como su anterior colonia comenzaba a entrar en pánico al tiempo que se daba cuenta que su cuerpo no guardaba las mismas proporciones de antes.

-Tranquilo mi trasero, Iggy.- exclamó América mirando enojado al inglés. -Mattie ya no es Matthew. Perdió un par de cosas entre sus pantalones que le daban ese derecho, por cambiarlas por un par de montañas.- espetó, terminando de quebrar cualquier esperanza.

-Pero no son cualquier par, _Amerique_. _Ils sont les Rocheuses canadiennes_.- intervino Francis sonriendo de medio lado, al tiempo que miraba fijamente en dirección a la que alguna vez, fue su colonia.

-¿Qué pasó conmigo?- preguntó nerviosamente, aún en shock. Sintió como todos posaban sus ojos nuevamente en él. "_Al parecer lo que hacía falta para que me notaran por más de un par de minutos era un cambio de sexo. Que alentador."_

-El estúpido de Iggy se puso a jugar con su equipo de química en su cuarto y terminó haciendo un desastre.- respondió su hermano mayor. -Y ahora no sabe como volverte a la normalidad.- añadió con enojo.

-No es ningún equipo de química. Es mi equipo de magia.- contradijo Arthur visiblemente enfadado, al notar como el americano lo ignoraba completamente. -Pero no te preocupes Mattie, pronto comenzare a buscar una solución para regresarte a la normalidad.- añadió mirando con vergüenza a su anterior colonia.

Guardó silencio un rato, procesando todo lo ocurrido y la nueva información obtenida. Suspirando, levantó su mirada notando como su hermano volvía a discutir con Arthur por su culpa y como Francis intervenía para empeorar las cosas.

-Y, ¿Qué hace Austria-san y Hungría-san aquí?- preguntó nerviosamente. En ese instante sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban completamente.

-Ahhh, ¡Canadá es tan moe!- dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a la rubia. -Es como ver un cross-dressing en vivo.- añadió emocionada, haciendo sonrojar a Mattie.

-Estabamos aquí para hacerte un chequeo médico y ver si estabas bien.- respondió Austria ligeramente sonrojado al ver como la camisa comenzaba a resbalar peligrosamente por el hombro de Canadá.

En ese momento recordó que no había sido el único que entró en la alcoba del inglés. -¿Cómo están España-san y Finlandia-san?- preguntó a Austria.

-Se podría decir que bien.- dijo con simpleza. En ese momento se percató de la mirada fría que le lanzaban las otras tres naciones, por lo que carraspeo incomodo. -Supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que me retiro.- añadió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. -Elizabetha.- llamó, cuando estuvo a la altura de la puerta. La húngara hizo un mohín al tiempo que se separaba de la ahora canadiense.

-Espero verte pronto, Canadá. Tengo tantos vestidos que me gustaría que te probarás.- añadió con tono risueño al tiempo que alcanzaba a Roderich y movía su mano en despedida, antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

-_Ma Petite, Mattieu_.- murmuró Francis al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia y la rodeaba, dándole un abrazo rompe huesos. -Cuando eras un _garçon_, eras muy apuesto. Ahora como jovencita, estás preciosa.- añadió efusivamente. –Deja que _Papa_ te llene de mimos, _ma petite fille_.- dijo, comenzado desabrochando los botones, y de paso a bajar el cuello de la camisa por el hombro de la joven.

-Deja a mi niña, _Wine Bastard.- _Gruñó Arthur colérico, al tiempo que halaba a Francis y lo lanzaba lejos de una sonrojada Mattie. -Tranquila, Mattie. _Daddy,_ no dejara que _Frog_ se acerque a ti.- añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa y el rostro sonrojado, ante la casi completa visión de las Montañas canadienses. Luego tendría que enviarle anónimamente una botella de vino al Wine Bastard. La vista había sido única.

-Aléjate de mi hermano… hermana, o lo que sea que es Mattie, Iggy.- chilló Alfred, colocándose frente a la rubia y quitándose su chaqueta, la colocó sobre los hombros de Mattie, para luego abrochársela. Nadie vería nada más del frente de Mattie si él podía evitarlo. Y claro que podía. No por nada era un Héroe.

-Gracias, Alfred. Pero para su información soy hombre, así que por favor dejen de llamarme niña, hija y hermana.- murmuró desanimada. Los tres varones se le quedaron mirando fija y silenciosamente por unos segundos.

-Pues no pareces.- murmuraron al unísono, para luego mirarse sorprendidos. Matthew, o Mattie, suspiró con cansancio. "_Todo esto me está trastocando. Ya comienzo a acostumbrarme a ser tratado como mujer."_

-Como quieran. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kumajiro?- preguntó al no ver a su mascota por ninguna parte.

-En tu alcoba.- respondió Alfred, recibiendo una mirada silenciosa por parte de la joven. -Estamos en la alcoba de Francis.- respondió Alfred con simpleza.

-Bien. Entonces me voy a buscarlo. Debe estar hambriento y preocupado.- dijo al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero fue detenida por tres manos. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-No podemos dejarte salir así.- exclamó Alfred, sorprendiendo a Mattie. -Hay muchas naciones pervertidas por ahí que podrían secuestrarte e intentar invadir algo más que territorio canadiense.- añadió espantado por la posibilidad de que su pequeña hermana, esa palabra cada vez cobraba más fuerza en su subconsciente, fuera atacada por algún pervertido. Y entre los europeos había varios de esos.

Soltándose de su agarre, giró el tomo de la puerta rápidamente y salió de la alcoba antes de encarar a su "familia". -Soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme solo, Alfred.- dijo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. -Además, dudo mucho que me pase algo estando a tres puertas de mi alcoba. Así que nos vemos en un rato.- añadió para luego comenzar a caminar rápidamente antes de ser atrapada por ellos. No pudo caminar tres metros cuando sintió que su pantalón, que le quedaba excesivamente ancho, se resbalaba por sus caderas, dejando visibles sus piernas casi en su totalidad. "_Menos mal que la camisa me queda bastante larga_" pensó al tiempo que se sonrojaba fuertemente.

Avergonzado, se agachó rápidamente y se alzó los pantalones, agarrándolos con fuerza y caminando hasta su cuarto lo más rápido que sus piernas y esos molestos pantalones permitían.

-Esos pantalones son un peligro para Mattie.- murmuró Francia, al tiempo que una sonrisa lasciva comenzaba a aflorar en su rostro. -Supongo que debido a los actuales acontecimientos, regalarle un par de faldas no estaría demás.- añadió observando por el rabillo del ojo como L'Angleterre y L'Amerique se quedaban mirando, completamente mudos y sonrojados, por donde había pasado la rubia. Si, definitivamente no estaría demás.

* * *

Llevaba dos horas buscando desesperadamente alguna forma en que su ropa no resbalara de sus miembros cada vez que caminaba tres pasos, pero cualquier intento terminaba en fracaso. Definitivamente debía hacer algo al respecto. No tenía nada que usar y faltaba menos de dos horas para que comenzara la reunión, que había sido pospuesta por Alfred y su, casi desconcertante y escalofriante, sobreprotección obligando a todos a posponer la reunión hasta que se determinara que él, estuviera en plenas condiciones como para asistir.

Suspiró contrariado. Estaba ligeramente halagado por la preocupación que mostraba su hermano en su bienestar, y por el hecho que le diera tanta importancia a su ausencia, pero a la vez le parecía molesto que no dejara de tocar la puerta cada media hora para preguntar como seguía y si nadie se había aparecido a molestarla o incordiarla. Porque ya no se refería a él como hombre, sino en femenino.

Sintió golpes contra la puerta nuevamente y decidió explicarle claramente las cosas a Alfred, para ver si buscaba otra cosa que hacer que estar pegado a su puerta. En eso comienza a escuchar voces fuera de su alcoba. Voces demasiado conocidas.

-¿Qué traes ahí, _Frog_?- gruñó Arthur al otro lado de la puerta. Casi podía ver el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Un momento, ¿Qué hacia Inglaterra y Francia frente a su puerta?

-Trayendo ropa a_ Ma __Petite Mattie._ Lo más seguro es que no tenga nada que vestir para la cumbre.- respondió Francis con ese tono que sabía exasperaba al rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas. -¿Y tú que hacías escabulléndote por el pasillo, _Angleterre_? No me digas que venías a espiar a Mattie.- murmuró con tono burlón. -O acaso vienes a darle eso que traes en esa bolsa y que seguramente son los trapos que tú llamas ropa y que parecen haber sido sacados de algún museo de historia antigua.- añadió con tono espantado. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, si no quería que sus "Figuras Paternas" se cogieran a golpes frente a su alcoba.

-¿Iggy?, ¿Francia? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la voz que hacía falta. Sintió como una corriente bajaba por su espalda, lo mejor era apresurarse antes de que fuera tarde, por lo que abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó interrumpiendo a Alfred, quien se disponía a seguir preguntando.

-_Ma cherie,_ aquí te traje un par de trajes para que te los pruebes.- dijo Francis observando con ojos predadores a las piernas desnudas de la rubia, que llevaba únicamente una camisa puesta. Sonrojándose, carraspeó intentando llamar la atención, la cual obtuvo inmediatamente.

-Gracias, Francis.- murmuró al tiempo que tomaba la bolsa que le pasaba. -¿Alfred? ¿Arthur?- preguntó al ver los rostros sonrojados que miraban a diferentes direcciones.

-Al igual que el _Wine Bastard_, te traje algo de ropa que espero sea de tu talla, para que puedas vestirla para la cumbre.- explicó Arthur, mientras le pasaba otra bolsa.

-Son unos…- comenzó a decir Alfred al ver lo que hacían las naciones mayores. -Con que por eso se la pasaron escabulléndose del hotel toda la tarde.- añadió mirando con sospecha a los rubios. -Toma Mattie, mejor viste esto. ¿Quién sabe que habrán traído estos pervertidos para ti?- agregó frunciendo el ceño, mientras le extendía otra bolsa.

Dios, ¿Alfred había sido siempre tan sobre protector?

-Gracias Alfred y Arthur. Es un lindo detalle, pero necesito un tiempo a solas para resolver un par de asuntos personales.- respondió regalándoles una sonrisa tímida. -Así que agradecería que dejaras de tocar mi puerta cada tanto, Alfred. No dejas dormir a Kumajiro.- añadió con suavidad, al tiempo que movía una mano y se despedía de los rubios, antes de cerrar la puerta y de darles tiempo a ellos de responder.

Caminó hasta su cama y dejó las bolsas sobre esta. Decidió darle un vistazo a lo que le habían traído. Comenzó con la bolsa que le había dado Francis y sintió como sus mejillas ardían furiosamente. Esa era la ropa más llamativa y volátil que había visto en su vida. Pero sus ojos se abrieron y sentía su rostro arder aún más al ver la ropa interior que acompañaba los vestidos. Ni loco llevaría _eso _puesto.

Luego tomó la bolsa de Arthur, y no pudo evitar estar parcialmente de acuerdo con Francis. Definitivamente Arthur tenía un gusto demasiado recatado a la hora de escoger ropa para vestir. Esa ropa era demasiado sobria hasta para su gusto, por lo que decidió dejarla a un lado con la ropa de Francis. Ahora era el momento de echarle un vistazo a lo que Alfred le había dado.

Rodó sus ojos, casi incapaz de creerlo. "¿_De verdad piensa que me pondré algo así para una reunión de las naciones unidas?"_ se trataba de varias camisetas de diferentes motivos y estampados, entre las cuales pudo reconocer "I love NY" y "America Fuckin' Rules" con sus respectivos jeans y converse a juego.

Bueno, al menos no todo había sido tan malo. Alfred le había dado un buen par de pantalones a su medida, con los que podía salir del hotel, en búsqueda de algo apropiado y a su gusto, sin temor de que se le cayeran. Ahora, sólo era cuestión de encontrar alguien que pudiera acompañarle.

En eso sonó el teléfono de la habitación, y sorprendido, corrió a contestarlo. Casi nadie solía llamarlo. Sonrió al escuchar a la voz al otro lado. Ya había conseguido compañía.

* * *

**_Aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo xDDD. Ahh por cierto... Sólo tengo una pareja fija en este fic, que es SuFin, así que espero sus opiniones y con quien quieren que termine cada uno: por ejemplo... con quien acabara España? o Canada (Nuestro protagonista y principal estrella xD)? UK? Francia?? L'Amerique?? xDDDD _**

**_opinen opinen, y por fin, el adelanto:_**

_-Su-san. Esta falda está muy corta.- murmuró Tino desde el interior del cambiador. Berwald sonrió casi imperceptible ante el tono de suplica que estaba en la voz de su esposa._

_-Ti'nes qu' sal'r T'no, s'no no s'bre si es d'l l'rgo ad'cuado.- respondió con tono serio, escuchando suspirar a su esposa. Por fin uno de sus mayores fantasías se haría realidad._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todo el mundo... he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y espero que les guste... Me siento muy emocionada por sus reviews, que me han hecho muy feliz en un momento muy duro de mi vida como estudiante... pero bueno, eso no importa ahora. Espero que la espera que les he puesto les parezca que valió la pena, y sigan comentándome que tal van las cosas. Ando un tanto enredada con mis ideas, pero espero haberlas plasmado de la forma mas coherente posible. Agradezco sus opiniones sobre las parejas, las cuales tendré en cuenta, pero no ahora mismo, porque es muy pronto como para decidir y faltan muchas cosas por pasar a un paring definitivo. Aún hay demasiado Mattie por compartir xDDDD... así que ya saben... (por cierto, lean la notica al final... son un par de lineas y un adelanto del sigte cap xD).**_

_**Y como ya saben, nada me pertenece más que los delirios de historia... aunq sigo propiniendo un intercambio de años de vida por tener a Grecia en mi cama aunque sea una vez...!!!! (Pero debe ser sin que mi esposo, Sirius Black, se enteré xDDDDD)... **_

_**Sin más que decir,**_

_**Andrea Black**_

* * *

**  
Capitulo 3**

* * *

-No creo que esto sea adecuado, Hungría-san.- murmuró sonrojada, mientras veía algo asustado el almacén que estaba frente a sí.

-Te he dicho que me llames Elizabetha, Mattie.- reprendió suavemente la húngara, para luego sonreír alegre mientas halaba a la rubia al interior del local. -Y es necesario. No puedes andar por ahí con la ropa de antes. Además, tienes que comprarte ropa interior sino, ¿Cómo podrás vestirte cómodamente?-

Suspirando al saber que la castaña tenía la razón. Era supremamente incomodo caminar con... con el busto al aire, dado que se movía demasiado. "¿_Como hacen las mujeres para evitar que se muevan tanto? Cierto, para eso se inventó el sostén"_ Lo cual comenzaba a creer que era una bendición, porque evitaría que ese par siguieran moviéndose con cada paso que daba. Se dejó arrastrar hasta el interior del local de ropa intima. Pero a pesar de ello, un mal presentimiento no dejaba de acecharla.

* * *

Y sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

Estaba dentro del almacén probándose un par de sostenes, intentando no sonrojarse ante la visión de su propio busto. "¿_Por qué son tan grandes? Las últimas dos tallas ni siquiera lograron cerrar. Y se siente bastante blandito al tacto, ¿se sentirá siempre así?"_

Pero eso no era lo malo de estar en esa tienda de ropa interior, sino el pervertido vendedor francés que mascullaba que tan soñada debería verse su nueva colección de ropa interior, y que le dejara verla, para ver si sus ojos no se habían equivocado al reconocer a su futura modelo de catalogo. Dios, esa mentira no se la creía ni él mismo, como para intentar convencer a la rubia.

"_Definitivamente los ciudadanos son una calca de su país" _

-Mattie, ¿ese fue de tu talla?- preguntó Elizabetha desde afuera del probador. Suspirando, soltó un sonido que podría pasar por si. –Perfecto. Entonces dejame verlo, para confirmar que te lo pusiste bien.- añadió, haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a la rubia.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Vamos Mattie, ambas somos mujeres. No tienes nada que yo no haya visto cada día en el baño.- respondió para luego esperar unos segundos antes de que se quitara el seguro de la puerta. Entró rápidamente, mirando mal al vendedor que mostraba claras intenciones de entrar también. Una vez adentro, observó el rostro sonrojado de Mattie, que llevaba puesto un sostén blanco con estampado de cerezas. -Que bien te queda Mattie, definitivamente esa es tu talla.- dijo al hacer girar a la rubia y asegurarse que no estuviera excesivamente apretado.

-Gracias. Supongo que ahora solo será escoger un par más y nos podemos ir.- comentó esperanzado, a lo que recibió una sonrisa fanática por parte de Elizabetha.

-Aún no podemos irnos, Mattie.- murmuró la castaña al tiempo que salía del cambiador para dejar a la rubia con privacidad de cambiarse nuevamente. -Aún falta escoger tus bragas.- añadió en tono ligero y risueño, al tiempo que podía imaginarse el rostro sonrojado de la rubia. Que lastima, había dejado su fiel cámara en la habitación que compartía con Roderich.

* * *

Quince minutos después, y suficiente ropa interior femenina como para estrenar una diaria por dos meses, lo habían dejado molido. Pero ahora venía otra parte difícil. ¿Qué se pondría encima de toda esa ropa interior? Se sonrojó al recordar las pequeñas, pequeñísimas, prendas de vestir que usaría. Y no por elección propia, sino por los ojos amenazadores de la húngara cuando intentó sugerir bragas más recatadas.

Ahora caminaban por las calles, divisando a la distancia una figura reconocible. A unos metros de ellos, entre la multitud, estaba Suecia. Y donde estaba Suecia, estaba Finlandia.

-Sue…- se dispuso a gritar la castaña, siendo detenida por la rubia.

-Elizabetha, no puedes llamarlos por su país. Crearas confusión entre la población civil.- murmuró Mattie mirando a ambos lados, y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña. Lentamente la soltó, suspirando tranquilo. Al parecer no armarían alboroto.

-¡Berwald! ¡Tino!- gritó Hungría, llamando la atención de los susodichos y de las demás personas a su alrededor. Sonrojándose, Mattie caminó lo más rápido posible en dirección de sus compañeros naciones y se encontró con que no iban solos. España y Romano los acompañaban.

-Mathias. Elizabetha- saludó Berwald cuando llegaron a donde estaban ellos.

-Te ves soñada, Tino.- murmuró la húngara abrazando y apretujando a la nórdica entre sus brazos, quien se sonrojaba y reía nerviosa. -Llevo años deseando verte con el cabello largo, que casi muero de la emoción hoy.- agregó emocionada, para luego separarse ante un carraspeo más que conocido. Berwald.

-¿Y yo querida?- preguntó la española con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñando un ojo, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus pies, alzando ligeramente el ruedo de su falda. ¿Cómo había conseguido tan rápidamente una falda de su talla?

-¿Ese no es uno de mis conjuntos?- preguntó Elizabetha mirando fijamente a lo que llevaba la española. Lovino observó interrogante a su acompañante, que sólo sonrió de medio lado, saboreando su respuesta.

-Lo siento, pero este es un regalo de Francis ante mi actual situación.- respondió al tiempo que señalaba su vestimenta, mirando de reojo la expresión hastiada de Lovino. -Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, Elizabetha.- añadió mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

-Se ve muy bien, España-san.- respondió Mattie mirando a un lado con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamó sonrojándose emocionada al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazar a Canadá, si no es porque el italiano se coloca, estratégica y sospechosamente, frente a él, captando así su atención. -Por supuesto tú también eres lindo, Lovi-Love.- agregó abrazando al italiano, que se sonrojaba completamente ante el contacto con el ahora blando pecho del ex español, incapaz de actuar como normalmente lo hacía.

-Creo que lo mejor será entrar a este almacén, España-san. Estamos atrayendo demasiada atención.- murmuró Mattie, observando cómo varias personas se les quedaba mirando. La susodicha asintió en silencio con una sonrisa al tiempo que soltaba al italiano, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del local.

-Por favor llámame Antonia. España es demasiado formal y problemático.- agregó con los restos de la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Se adaptó rápidamente a todo esto del cambio de sexo, ¿no les parece?- comentó la húngara entrando también a la tienda, recibir varios asentimientos y un carraspeo nervioso por parte de Lovino.

* * *

-Su-san. Esta falda está muy corta.- murmuró Tino desde el interior del cambiador. Berwald sonrió casi imperceptible ante el tono de suplica que estaba en la voz de su esposa. Llevaba casi diez minutos encerrado en el vestidor y aún se negaba a salir. Se había medido toda la ropa que pensaba comprar pero no había dejado la seguridad de su cambiador en ningún instante, para desesperación de la húngara, que moría de ganas de utilizar el disparador de su nueva cámara digital, ya que la tentación había sido tanta que le toco correr a la tienda de aparatos electrónicos más cercana. Ya había fotografiado todo el desfile de modas de la española que no perdía tiempo en el cambiador y salía lo más rápido posible, mostrándole cada uno de sus atuendos al Italiano que había llevado el rojo a su tono más extremo.

-Ti'nes qu' sal'r T'no, s'no no s'bre si es d'l l'rgo ad'cuado.- respondió con tono serio, escuchando suspirar a su esposa. Por fin una de sus mayores fantasías se haría realidad. La vida podía ser tan maravillosa a veces.

-Pe…pero es que no puedo.- dijo en tono infantil. -Me da vergüenza.- agregó notablemente sonrojado.

-No digas tonterías, Tino. Si estamos esperando para verte.- dijo Antonia con voz risueña, al tiempo que se acercaba a una distancia prudente del rubio.

-T'no.- murmuró Berwald, escuchando un suspiro desde el interior. Pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y salir una avergonzada y completamente roja finlandesa.

Todo pasó rápidamente, y antes de que el nórdico lograra acercarse a su esposa, Elizabetha había disparado incontables fotografías de la rubia, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Tratando de escapar del flash de la cámara, Tino se escondió tras Berwald que miraba tranquilo la escena.

-Perfecto. También quiero unas con Suecia.- comentó Hungría, recibiendo una mirada silenciosa y seria por parte del nórdico. Al parecer esa no era una buena ocasión para obtener dichas fotografías. Suspirando, apagó su cámara y la guardó en su bolso. Tino la observó unos segundos, para luego sonrojarse al encontrarse agarrando la camisa del rubio con fuerza. Levantó su rostro y observó la minúscula, pero existente, sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

-T' ves bi'n T'no.- murmuró para que la rubia lo escuchara únicamente, haciéndola sonrojar aún más, antes de que corriera a cambiarse.

-Bueno, ya que hemos conseguido hacer salir a Tino, es el turno de nuestra querida Mattie.- mencionó Elizabetha con una sonrisa eufórica, volviendo a sacar su cámara. Suspirando, decidió acabar con eso lo más rápido posible. Al fin y al cabo, faltaba poco tiempo para la cumbre de las naciones unidas.

* * *

-Qué extraño.- murmuró Francis tamborileando la mesa con sus dedos. -Mattie no ha llegado.-añadió ante la mirada silenciosa y la ceja enarcada de Arthur. Y era cierto. Canadá no había hecho acto de presencia aún y faltaban escasos instantes para que comenzar la reunión. -¿_Ma Mattie_ tendrá problemas para ponerse el sostén que _papa_ le regaló? Porque si es así, puedo ir a enseñarle cómo hacerlo.- comentó en voz alta llamando la atención de Alfred que estaba mirando la puerta con insistencia y sacándole una vena a Arthur.

-Es mejor que te calles, Francis. Si no quieres que mi puño lo haga, _Frog._-dijo el ojiverde mirando al francés con mala cara. Justo en ese instante, cuando Alfred se disponía a abrir su boca, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a Suecia, Italia del Sur, Hungría y a una sonriente España, que caminaba tranquila ante las miradas sorprendidas de las demás naciones. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Finlandia y Canadá?

Silenciosamente y tratando de no llamar la atención, un par de rubias ingresaron al salón, dirigiéndose rápidamente a dos extremos distintos del lugar. Una, se sentó junto a Suecia, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro rojo. Y la otra, que cargaba firmemente un oso polar, se sentó en el espacio que usualmente se mantenía _vacío_ en la mente de todos, entre Alfred y Arthur.

* * *

No había podido escuchar nada de la reunión, por los constantes gruñidos de Alfred y las maldiciones que escasamente escapaban de los labios del inglés. Y sabía porque se debía eso. Era por su nueva imagen, que para muchas naciones vendría siendo su primera impresión, dado que su estado original como hombre no era muy reconocido por sus compañeros naciones.

Sentía las miradas posadas en ella y sabía que Tino y Antonia, como prefería ser llamada España ahora, debían estar pasando por lo mismo. Pero aún así no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Sobre todo cuando podía percibir un par de miradas más fuertes y fijas, que se enfocaban en cierta parte de su anatomía. Maldito Prusia y Francia.

Hasta que por fin habían acabado esas cuatro horas de tortura, y podría correr con Kumajiro hasta su habitación y encerrarse ahí hasta que su compañero de habitación llegase. Compañero que aún no conocía dado a la influencia de su querida familia. Esperaba la oportunidad de disculparse con quien fuese su compañero de cuarto en nombre de su hermano, figuras paternas y de si mismo por todos los problemas ocasionados.

Pero al parecer su _querido hermano mayor_ tenía otros planes al respecto.

* * *

Se acercó a su _hermana_ lo más rápido que pudo, al ver cómo ella prácticamente corría hacia la puerta una vez terminada la reunión. Maldición. ¿Mattie como hacía para ir tan rápido en esos zapatos?

-Mattie.- la llamó antes de que llegara a la puerta, al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo, deteniéndola. Dios, ese brazo si era delgado y frágil, nada en comparación al que tenía un día atrás.

-¿Si, Alfred?- preguntó la rubia mirándolo al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento. Rayos, se veía tierna así. Demasiado tierna como para ser correcto. Es decir, esa era Mattie, es decir, Matthew. Su hermano menor, o hermana en ese instante. En fin, no importa. Se habían bañado juntos de pequeños y criados en la casa de Inglaterra por tanto tiempo, y ahora prácticamente no podía creer que aquel que era ligeramente más pequeño que él, pero considerablemente más resistente por practicar ese aburrido deporte llamado jockey en hielo, ahora era tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. -¿Alfred?- preguntó la rubia con semblante interrogante ante la larga pausa.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo viéndola y comparándola con el Matthew de horas antes, que no había pronunciado palabra.

-Vamos a comer unas hamburguesas, Mattie. Hay un McDonalds un par de calles más abajo en donde podríamos comer…- comenzó a decir con entusiasmo.

-Lo siento, _Amerique._- interrumpió Francis con una sonrisa. -Pero _Ma Petite Mattie et moi _iremos a comer comida de verdad.- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Nada de eso, _Frog._- gruñó Arthur. -Mattie y yo iremos a cenar a un restaurante inglés. Al fin y al cabo debes comer la comida del anfitrión.- sentenció con seguridad, alarmando a los rubios.

-Imposible. Intoxicaras a Mattie con tu comida, _Angleterre_.- refutó Francis, al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza para hacer mayor énfasis.

-Ni lo sueñen.- gruñó Alfred. -Mattie y yo iremos a McDonalds, sin importar lo que ustedes digan. Al fin y al cabo soy su hermano mayor y su héroe personal.- añadió con una sonrisa triunfal como si eso diera todo por sentado. En eso se escuchó un carraspeo, notando como una buena parte de las naciones los miraban fijamente. En eso vieron como Hungría se acercaba a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento América, Inglaterra y Francia, pero Mattie no podrá acompañarlos esta noche.- dijo sorprendiendo a los cuatro nombrados.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- preguntó Alfred con mal humor.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy, América?- preguntó de regreso Hungría mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jueves. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver que Mattie no pueda cenar conmigo?- preguntó mirando a la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido, ignorando las quejas de los rubios mayores y de la propia Canadá.

-Si serás idiota, América. Obviamente hoy es...- comenzó a decir Hungría para detenerse con una sonrisa, girándose a ver a las demás naciones que permanecían en silencio, escuchando todo.

-¡Noche de chicas!- exclamaron al unísono las demás mujeres presentes.

-Así que no esperen a Tino, a Liechtenstein ni a Mattie despiertos, ya que no regresaremos hasta que salga el sol.- exclamó Bélgica con una sonrisa picara.

-Liechtenstein, tu no...- comenzó a decir Vash mirando preocupado a su hermana menor, que sonreía levemente.

-Lo siento, Onisama. Pero se los prometí de antemano.- respondió con tono ligeramente contrariado.

-¿Y yo qué? También soy una chica.- preguntó Antonia, quien las miraba interrogante, quejándose de ser la única mujer que no había sido invitada o incluida.

-Tú no estás invitado. Eres un pervertido en piel de mujer.- respondió Hungría, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, pero notando como el malhumorado italiano que siempre rondaba cerca de España suspiraba con alivio.

-Al igual que Matt y Tino.- refutó Antonia cruzándose de brazos, lo cual enfatizaba sus nuevos atributos, que se realzaban por la blusa roja que llevaba puesta.

-Pero ellas son diferentes.- respondió Taiwán, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Seychelles, que se colocaba junto a la asiática.

-¿En que son diferentes?- preguntó casi haciendo berrinche.

-Ellas son moe y tu no.- fue la rotunda y sincrónica respuesta por parte de la población femenina, la cual dejó un silencio rotundo en la sala. Aprovechando la confusión de la mayoría y el estado de shock o risa contenida en el que habían entrado los que habían entendido, la comitiva femenina halaron a Canadá y Finlandia, arrastrándolas con ellas todo el camino hacia el auto más cercano.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba sentada en una mesa de un pub junto con su inseparable mascota y con un vaso de whisky, porque los viejos hábitos no se pueden cambiar de un día para el otro y un margarita en ese instante no lograría satisfacer su necesidad de un buen trago amargo y caliente en su garganta. Recorría el borde del vaso con la yema de sus dedos, para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello como solía hacer. Sólo que ahora demoraba mucho más tiempo en terminar, dado a su larga y recién estrenada cabellera.

Aún llevaba puesto el conjunto de falda, blusa y chaqueta color rosa vieja que había llevado a la reunión, pero la chaqueta yacía en la silla junto a ella. Dobló sus piernas lo más grácil que pudo, porque Elizabetha lo había tenido prácticamente 40 minutos enseñándole como caminar y sentarse como una señorita, lo cual casi había logrado hacerle romper su record de puntualidad.

Y ahora con un whisky en las rocas, una mesa llena de mujeres desinhibidas por el alcohol y un dolor de pies por los malditos zapatos que le habían obligado a usar y a los que no estaba para nada acostumbrado, se permitía recordar los sucesos pasados. Y decir que esa primera reunión había sido un desastre, era quedarse corto en palabras. Había sido mucho, _muchísimo _peor.

Recopilar todos los sucesos del día le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza, pero era necesario. Necesitaba recaudar razones por las que no volvería a sentarse cerca de Alfred y Arthur en una reunión de esa índole. Y a eso había que sumarle las miradas de Francis y Gilbert no eran algo que hubiera podido pasar por alto en las cuatro horas que duró en el salón de conferencias.

Y como hacerlo, si prácticamente la habían desnudado con la mirada. Y aunque sabía de antemano que su _figura paterna_ era un tanto pervertida, no se esperaba dicho ataque tan frontal.

Suspirando, miró hacia la pista donde Elizabetha junto con Bella, como se presentó la joven Belga, bailaban la canción que sonaba. Liechtenstein había ido al baño con Taiwán y Seychelles, mientras que Finlandia conversaba con Ucrania, quien miraba cada tanto en su dirección.

Agradecía la atención que recibía por parte de la ucraniana, pero en ese instante necesitaba estar sola. Suspiró ante esto. "¿_En qué momento comencé a pensar en mi mismo como una mujer?"_ se preguntó al tiempo que acababa su whisky.

En eso sintió que alguien se acercaba a su mesa y dejaba sobre esta otro vaso de whisky. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con el camarero que sonreía de medio lado, y le picaba un ojo antes de alejarse de allí con el vaso vacío.

Se sonrojó ante esto, y decidió mirar a otro lado, encontrándose con la mirada fija y la amplia sonrisa de Hungría, que había visto todo y le hacía señas desde la pista.

Al parecer esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

No importaba lo que dijera Hungría y las demás mujeres. Él no iba dejar a su pequeña niña ir así como así a un pub con un grupo de mujeres solas a buscar un peligro innecesario. No si podía evitarlo. Y por supuesto que podía, no por nada era Inglaterra. El gran y orgulloso Arthur Kirkland, representación personificada de Inglaterra y por extensión de Gran Bretaña.

Además, tenía derecho de velar por el bienestar de su hija. Por amor a Dios y a la reina, él había _criado_ a Canadá desde pequeño, luego de habérselo quitado al bueno para nada de Francis, que no hacía nada más que corromper la dulce e inocentemente de Mattie, Matthew en ese entonces. Y él no había protegido esa inocencia por nada. Aunque siendo literales, tampoco es que hubiera hecho mucho por protegerla en el pasado, pero eso no importaba. Era el ahora el que importaba y en ese instante movería cielo y tierra por preservar la inocencia y pureza de Mattie.

Y sería él y sólo él quien la salvaría de las manos de cualquier imbécil que intentara propasarse con su niña. No el _Wine bastard _y mucho menos el idiota de América. Sólo él y sus puños eran lo que Mattie necesitaba. Puños que no habían sentido tanto anhelo de un buen golpe desde sus años de pirata. Y que ahora se desquitarían por los años de desuso. Porque estaba completamente seguro de que los iba a utilizar.

* * *

_**Bueno, como ven la noche de chicas apenas empieza... así que faltan solo un par de sorpresas más antes de que este primer día acabe xDDDD y Arthur esta decidido a ser él quien salve a Mattie de cualquier pervertido... pero será el único que viene en su rescate o habrán más "caballeros de brillante armadura"?**_

_**y bueno, como lo prometido es deuda un adelantico chiquitico del proximo cap:**_

_-¿Kumajiro?- preguntó medio adormilada y comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se removió incomoda entre las sabanas ante la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, antes de despertarse completamente. En ese instante se percató de que llevaba puesta una camiseta que le quedaba grande y que no recordaba como propia. Abriendo sus ojos, asustada, miró a su alrededor percatándose de que se encontraba en su habitación de hotel. Pero el sonido de una regadera abierta desde el interior del baño privado de la alcoba no lograba tranquilizarla. "Por Dios, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todo el mundo...!!!! Aquí estoy nuevamente con un capitulo más de este fic, que espero sea de su agrado. Cómo saben, también tengo otro fic que vendría siendo como un especial de noche de brujas y que, dependiendo de un par de factores, podría ser o no ser parte de la línea principal de esta historia. O simplemente quedarse como un lo que pudo ser y no fue. Pero en fin, espero que le echen un vistazo y me digan que tal va. Bueno, como saben... nada de Hetalia me pertenece, sólo esta historia... aunque no me cansaré de pedir a Grecia. Quiero a Grecia aunque sea un par de horas... por favor, dénmelo!!!!!**_

_**Bueno, ya sin nada más que decir, me despido...**_

_**Andrea Black**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Con el cuarto vaso de whisky y su resistencia etílica significativamente reducida, comenzaba a pensar que esa noche de chicas tomaría _muy malos _rumbos. Sobre todo al tener que salir a bailar con Bella y Seychelles para mantener alejado a un par de tipos que no dejaban de mandarle bebidas. Pero todo eso era gracias al alcohol en sus venas, que lograba desinhibirla un poquito. ¿A quién rayos quería engañar? Estaba mareada y completamente desinhibida, por lo que se había dejado arrastrar con facilidad a la pista de baile. Miró hacia una mesa alejada y parpadeó confusa, antes de mirar el vaso de coctel que tenía en su mano, traído por Hungría personalmente.

Ya no tomaría nada más. Había ingerido demasiado alcohol por esa noche y lo que quedaba de la semana. ¿Y cómo lo sabía?

Había alucinado con la imagen de Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Lovino sin Antonio, perdón, Antonia, Austria, Suiza, Prusia y China. Debía de estar demasiado borracha como para verlos a todos esos juntos y en silencio.

* * *

-Recuérdame que hacemos aquí, _Angleterre._- murmuró Francis al tiempo que sonreía a una camarera que pasaba cerca de ellos, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Estamos cuidando a Mattie.- respondió, recibiendo varios gruñidos de protesta. -Y a las otras mujeres también.- añadió ante la queja.

-Pero no estamos haciendo nada.- se quejó Alfred mirando fijamente en dirección a su hermana, para luego gruñir al ver como un par de babosos miraban de forma pervertida a Mattie. -Esos dos se las verán conmigo.- gruñó en voz baja. -Iggy, déjame enseñarles una lección.- añadió mirando al rubio de prominentes cejas.

-No imbécil. Luego las chicas nos podrían descubrir si armas escándalo.- refutó Arthur sin quitar sus ojos de encima de su "hija".

-Pero, Iggy.- rogó al ver como esos dos intentaban acercarse a donde estaba su hermana. -Los héroes no arman escándalo. Eso es de villanos.- replicó Alfred, haciendo que Arthur rodara los ojos.

-Por eso les dije que no vinieran. No hacen nada más que estorbar.- espetó Arthur tratando de mantener la voz los suficientemente baja como para que no escucharan más allá de su mesa.

-Lo siento, no nos compares con el idiota de América, Inglaterra.- gruñó Lovino.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Italiano gruñón?- preguntó Gilbert mirando directamente a Lovino. -Antonio ni siquiera está aquí.- añadió llamando la atención de los demás que se quedaron mirando al italiano y como este se tornaba completamente rojo y refunfuñaba algo en italiano en voz baja para que nadie más lograra escucharle.

-Que tan poco _Awesome _eres.- murmuró Gilbert ignorando la mirada enojada de Lovino. Se quedaron en silencio observando como Hungría observaba con mala cara a los hombres que se acercaban a ellas, alejándolos inmediatamente.

-Parecemos unos idiotas.- comentó Austria con autocompasión, antes de llevarse a la boca un vaso con whisky.

-Un maldito idiota serás tú que vienes a cuidar a la loca esa de Hungría, pero yo no pensaba quedarme en el hotel con Liechtenstein andando por ahí.- espetó Vash apretando el borde de la mesa con una mano, intentando aguantar las ganas de sacar un revolver de sus ropas y disparar a todo aquel imbécil que se acercara a su adorada hermana a menos de 2 metros.

-No entiendo que hace Taiwán aquí. Ni siquiera es un lugar bonito, aru.- comentó Yao mirando a todas partes. Y los demás se lo quedaron mirando en silencio por su extraño comentario.

-¿Aún no logro entender por qué rayos vinieron todos ustedes? Si la única en peligro es Mattie.- dijo Alfred con su cara reposando sobre su mano, mirando fijamente hacía el lugar donde estaban las chicas. En eso sintió varios pares de ojos fulminarlo, pero un Héroe no se amedrentaba por pequeñeces como esa. Ni siquiera si tenía a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo el cañón del revólver de un orgulloso Vash, la mirada helada de Berwald que no había pronunciado palabra alguna o que China estuviera a punto de golpearlo. No, nada de eso amedrentaba a un héroe de la magnitud de Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

-Chicas, chicas.- llamó Seychelles emocionada a las demás, quienes se giraron a verlas.

-¿Qué sucede, Sey?- preguntó Bella al ver la a la africana llamarlas con una sonrisa.

-Acabo de hablar con el chico de la barra y me dijo que las siguientes tres rondas venían por cuenta de unos admiradores.- respondió con una sonrisa. -Eso significa…- comenzó a decir al tiempo que su sonrisa se agrandaba.

-Trago gratis.- gritaron las demás, exceptuando a Mattie y a Tino que se miraban entre sí. Tino tenía sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer el alcohol estaba haciendo más estragos en el cuerpo de la finlandesa que en el de Mattie.

En eso se acercó el camarero y comenzó a servirle la primera ronda de cocteles a la que habían sido invitadas, recibiendo sonrisas por parte de todas las mujeres, porque a pesar de todo, Canadá no podía evitar agradecer con una sonrisa.

Observó como el camarero se sonrojaba frente a ella y escupía un tímido "de nada" antes de marcharse lo más pronto posible a seguir con su trabajo. Sonrió ante esto y supuso que Francis habría estado encantado de hacer al pobre muchacho cohibirse por la vergüenza.

* * *

-¿Quién se cree que es ese camarero para coquetearle a _Ma fille_?- murmuró Francis ligeramente consternado, pero al menos aún con control sobre sí mismo, algo que Alfred no tenía sobre si.

-Estás exagerando, aru.- respondió Yao rodando los ojos. -El muchacho sólo hacia su trabajo, aru.- añadió mientras señalaba al susodicho que seguía sirviendo a las demás mesas del lugar, pero que cada tanto lanzaba una mirada furtiva en dirección a la rubia. Bueno, tal vez no sólo hacía su trabajo.

-¿Viste eso, Iggy? Para mí fue un coqueteo descarado.- dijo Alfred que señalaba al joven que se devolvía a la barra a buscar más bebidas. -Yo digo que le digamos un par de _cosas _a nuestro amigo.- añadió señalando al pobre muchacho que estaba indiferente a lo que hablaban de él.

-Deja de exagerar, América.- replicó Arthur sin quitarle los ojos a su pequeña. -Y tu Francis, no le metas más ideas a la cabeza a este imbécil.- añadió mientras fulminaba por un instante a Francia antes de regresar sus mirada a donde se encontraba Mattie.

-T'no s' ve alg' r'ja.- murmuró Berwald llamando la atención de los demás, que comenzaron a entrecerrar los ojos para ver mejor. Y efectivamente Tino estaba completamente sonrojada y riendo alegremente, pero no era la única ya que la mayoría estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

-Oh por Dios.- murmuró Arthur. -Están casi borrachas.- dijo al ver como Hungría reía sonoramente al tiempo que se aferraba de Bélgica y de Taiwán, mientras que Seychelles se encontraba bailando junto a Liechtenstein, Canadá, Ucrania y Finlandia. Todos miraron preocupadas a sus protegidas, excepto Lovino y Gilbert, este último sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver a la pequeña Canadá moverse torpemente en la pista de baile. Al fin y al cabo, la idea de invitarles a tres rondas de cocteles hechos principalmente con vodka y whisky no había sido tan mala.

* * *

-Chicas, creo que ya es hora de irnos.- comentó Mattie, quien comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza. Definitivamente no tomaría una copa más, aunque la obligaran.

-No seas aburrida, Mattie. La noche aún es joven y nosotras también.- gritó Elizabetha desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se habían sentado a descansar un rato, dado a que sus pobres pies no daban abasto.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir, cuando un ruido la interrumpió y la pequeña tarima que se encontraba en el bar, abrió sus cortinas dejando ver a una mujer castaña. Una castaña completamente reconocible.

-¿Antonia?- gritó Tino, observando perpleja como la española sonreía a sus compañeras naciones desde la tarima. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo típico, y se colocó en posición para bailar. Inmediatamente comenzó a sonar una canción, un flamenco para ser precisos, dejando ver las intenciones que tenía.

Comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música y sus castañuelas, intercalando los giros y sus movimientos, para luego bajar lenta y elegantemente de la tarima, al tiempo que se dirigía a donde se encontraban los chicos, sonriendo directamente al italiano que la miraba perplejo y completamente rojo.

-Con que por esto fue que viniste, italiano gruñón. Ya decía yo que no eras tan _Awesome_ como para venirte de parranda sin Antonio.- murmuró Gilbert al tiempo que aplaudía al son de la música y soltaba una carcajada, que llamó inmediatamente la atención de las mujeres. -Scheiße!- exclamó al ver como las mujeres los veían sorprendidas y algunas, enojadas.

* * *

Prácticamente había tenido que huir del bar donde estaba luego de que las chicas descubrieran que habían sido seguidas y vigiladas todo el tiempo. Recordó la cara de circunstancia del pobre mesero cuando pagó apresuradamente la cuenta, antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible intentando que Arthur, Alfred o Francis lograran alcanzarla. No estaba en condiciones como para discutir con ellos con todo el alcohol que corría por sus venas. Y bueno, se sentía algo rebelde así que decidió que escaparse no era tan mala idea. Riendo suavemente corrió todo lo que pudo con Kumajiro en brazos, para luego notar que esas zapatillas de tacón le quitaba velocidad, así que deteniéndose, se agachó a quitarse los zapatos, para luego simplemente correr descalza con sus zapatos en la mano. Y volvió a reír, porque estaba segura que su familia había tenido problemas para salir del bar. No por nada le había lanzado una mirada de ayuda a Elizabetha, quien sonreía al momento que movía su fiel sartén.

Cuando por fin logró sentirse lo suficientemente alejada de toda la locura pasada, vio un parque frente así. Caminando a paso lento se acercó hasta la banca más cercana y se dejó caer en ella, riendo con ligereza. Le dolían los pies y el mundo le daba vueltas, pero aún no podía parar de reír. No podía evitar pensar que era divertido estar ahí a las, miró su reloj y sonrió al ver la hora, tres de la mañana sin importar que estuviera sola, bueno no completamente sola aún, tenía a Kumajiro a su lado para hacerle compañía pero si se encontraba sin chaqueta y descalza. No, nada de eso importaba realmente a esa hora y en ese instante. Lo único que importaba era recuperar el aliento y descansar unos instantes antes de seguir caminando y llegar al hotel antes de que Alfred y los demás se aparezcan por allá.

En eso sintió como su garganta estaba seca y le pedía algo de beber. Paseando sus ojos por sus alrededores, recordó haber pasado por un pub en su camino hacia el parque. Sin más, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el establecimiento con su mascota y las zapatillas en sus brazos. Esperaba encontrarlo aún abierto.

* * *

Sintió como los rayos de sol comenzaban tocarle el rostro con su calor, por lo que se removió en la cama, soltando sonidos de disgusto entre sueños. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, todo fue en vano. El sol seguía molestándole y queriendo evitar que siguiera con su apacible sueño. Abrió los ojos ligeramente al ver que por más que se tapara, ya no podía regresar al mundo de Morfeo.

-¿Kumajiro?- preguntó medio adormilada y comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se estiró aún perezosa, para percatarse que se sentía cómoda. Cómo si no tuviera casi nada puesto encima. Sintió como sus ojos se abrían inmediatamente ante ese pensamiento y en ese instante se percató de que llevaba puesta una camiseta como ropa de dormir, la cual le quedaba grande y que, para aumentar su temor, no recordaba como propia. En eso comenzaron a aparecer en su mente los acontecimientos pasados en las últimas horas. La ida al bar, todas las rondas de cocteles y trago que habían bebido, la presentación de Antonia, descubrir que sus familiares las habían seguido, su escape por las calles de Londres y… Por Dios, no lograba recordar nada más. Abriendo sus ojos, asustada, miró a su alrededor percatándose de que se encontraba en su habitación de hotel. Pero el sonido de una regadera abierta desde el interior del baño privado de la alcoba no lograba tranquilizarla. "_Por Dios, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"_

Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como el suelo daba vueltas bajo sus pies por lo abrupto de su movimiento. "_Dios, no volveré a tomar en lo que resta del mes." _Pensó, al sentir como su cabeza quería estallar del dolor. En eso recordó el porqué se había levantado de la cama. Rebuscó en el cuarto, encontrando su ropa tirada despreocupadamente en distintas partes de la habitación, lo cual hizo que se preocupara aún más. Con temor, se levantó la camisa que tenía puesta como pijama, suspirando de alivio al ver que aún tenía su ropa interior puesta. Se sonrojo ante esto, ya que era una minúscula prenda que Elizabetha prácticamente le había obligado a comprar y vestir ese día.

Por estar inmersa en esos pensamientos no escuchó como la regadera había dejado de hacer ruido y como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, dando paso al otro habitante del cuarto.

Con paso lento y tranquilo se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, mirando al suelo con sus manos empuñadas en el borde de su camiseta. Sonrió levemente ante la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos. Al momento de estar a su altura, se agachó ligeramente para que su boca lograra estar a la altura de oído de la joven.

-Buenos días, Canadá. ¿Estás mejor de la resaca?- dijo una voz masculina al oído de Mattie, la cual hizo que soltara un grito ahogado y se tensara en su lugar. "_No. No. Esto no puede estar pasándome. No a mí." _-Si tienes mucho dolor de cabeza, en la mesa están un par de aspirinas y un vaso con agua.- añadió la voz. Un momento, esa voz le era conocida. Se giró lentamente para encarar a la persona que estaba detrás de sí, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de un portazo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, _You fucking pedo_?_- _gritó Alfred al tiempo que entraba a la habitación, deteniéndose abruptamente golpeándose con Arthur y Francis que venían detrás de él.

-Estúpido América. ¿Por qué te detuviste?- gruñó luego de chocarse con la espalda del rubio. En eso se percató de que era lo que su ex colonia se había quedado mirando. Su pequeña y dulce Mattie vistiendo solamente una camiseta que escasamente cubría sus piernas junto a un maldito degenerado en toalla. -¡Aléjate de ella, maldito degenerado!- gritó y antes de que pudiera moverse y saltarle encima a la persona que estaba detrás de Mattie, sintió como era golpeado con una sartén.

-Lo siento Mattie, no logre detener a estos tres imbéciles.- dijo Elizabetha con cara de circunstancias, al tiempo que golpeaba a Francis, Arthur y a Alfred, quien seguía petrificado. -Pero no te preocupes, me los llevaré a los tres para que puedas seguir afianzando relaciones con Herakles.- dijo al tiempo que sacaba a rastras a los tres rubios, y sonreía pícaramente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Mattie se quedó de pie en silencio, procesando todo lo que había sucedido frente a si hacía escasos instantes, cuando por fin se percató que seguía parada en el mismo lugar y seguía sintiendo una respiración tranquila cerca de su oído. Girándose, se encontró con el rostro tranquilo de Herakles, quien le observó unos instantes en silencio antes de sonreír y alejarse de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más ante la tranquilidad con la que se movía el castaño por la habitación, sin importarle realmente sólo tener una toalla como vestimenta. "Oh por Dios, Por favor que no sea cierto. Por favor que no sea cierto. Por favor que anoche no haya pasado nada."

Tímidamente se acercó a donde se encontraban las aspirinas, para luego tomárselas de un trago. Suspiró, reuniendo el valor para poder hablar con Herakles y preguntarle todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

-Grecia-san.- llamó con nerviosismo, haciendo que el castaño se girara a verla en silencio, mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla. Se sintió incomoda y nerviosa ante la silenciosa atención que le prestaban, por lo que carraspeó para tranquilizarse. -Podría decirme, por favor, ¿Qué sucedió anoche y có… cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó desviando la mirada ante su nerviosismo.

Esperó la respuesta, pero notó que la nación guardaba silencio, por lo que se decidió a mirarlo a la cara, encontrándose con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro del griego. Una sonrisa que por alguna razón, le hacía sentirse pequeña.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que el ojiverde se movió para dirigirse al armario y sacar lo que se iba a poner. Mattie observó cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras esperaba una respuesta, percatándose de lo mucho que le recordaba a los gatos que siempre rondaban al helénico. Eran movimientos suaves, elegantes, precisos. Eran movimientos felinos. Y se preguntó si sus movimientos siempre serían así. Se sonrojo ante el curso que estaban tomando sus movimientos y se obligó a carraspear, incomoda. En eso se percató que su garganta comenzaba a dolerle un poco.

-Creo que es hora de que tomes un baño, Canadá. Ya casi es hora de almorzar y pronto vendrán a buscarte Inglaterra, Francia y América.- dijo mientras colocaba sus prendas sobre su cama, para luego comenzar a aflojarse la toalla que tenía amarrada alrededor de su cintura.

Mattie se sonrojó completamente y corrió inmediatamente hacia el baño, encerrándose dentro. Sentía como su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía muy rápido. Era cierto que no había nada en el cuerpo de Herakles que no hubiera visto antes en sí mismo, cuando aún era un hombre, pero por alguna razón, seguía siendo embarazoso ver a alguien desnudo. Sobre todo si ese alguien sabía lo que había pasado en las horas de su vida que su mente parecía no recordar.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado... porque a mi me pareció un poco traumatico escribirlo, por aquello de algunos bloqueos mentales. Pero al fin, logré terminarlo xDDDD**_

_**Así que... me despido... o, ¿¿Quieren un adelantico?? xD**_

_-Mattie, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó Arthur con algo en la mano, una vez pisó el interior del restaurante del hotel. Aturdida por la inesperada pregunta, observó que era lo que estaba entre las manos del rubio. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban. Eran las fotos del toda la ropa que se había medido el día anterior. ¿Cómo las había conseguido?_

_-Arthur…- comenzó a decir, sin saber realmente que responderle a su figura paterna._

_-¡Estas están completamente Awesome!- exclamó una voz cerca, interrumpiendo a la rubia. -Dame dos copias de las fotos de Canadá en pijama. Especialmente las que hacen énfasis en las Montañas rocosas canadienses.- agregó Prusia con tono fanático._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todo el mundo!!!! Gracias por sus reviews que alegraron a este corazón mortificado de trabajos!!!! Son un salvavidas único... pero bueno, aquí hablando un poco más de lo que nos interesa, les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta historia... ojala sea de su agrado y cumpla las espectativas que tienen al respecto. Yo solo sé, que fue en caos escribirlo, sobretodo el final que me quedó algo maltrecho, pero bueno, se hizo lo mejor posible... Bueno, sigo trabajando en el tercer capitulo de mi especial de Halloween, donde mas personajes comienzan a aparecer. Aquí ya vemos a otras naciones tomar presencia, las cuales crearan más problemas en el futuro a Ma petite Mattie xDD!! pero aja... disfrutenlo...**_

_**Como saben, Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece... sino tendría dominio total de ellos y haría muchas más cosas con Canadá xDDD Y la canción que sale casi al final es el exito de 1968 de la banda canadiense Steppenwolf, llamada "Born to be wild"... se las recomiendo completamente para que la escuchen en youtube mientra sale el pedazo, se que les resultara algo comico cuando llegue su momento.**_

_**Bueno, comenzare a entrar en huelga por tiempo indefinido hasta que me manden a Herakles y poder tenerlo conmigo!!! y lo digo en serio!!!!! porque solo pude disfrutar de unos quince minutos de él, cuando Azturial me lo pasó por debajo de la mesa, para que luego se apareciera mi cuñado y no me dejara disfrutar de mi fantasia... no es justo!!! así que hasta que no me envien un herakles en traje de cumpleaños, con un chaleco azul petroleo, no continuaré xDDD**_

_**Sin más que decir, Andrea Black**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Se asomó con cuidado a la habitación, encontrándose únicamente con su fiel mascota. Al parecer Herakles se había percatado de su incomodidad y se había marchado antes de que terminara de bañarse. Salió del baño, algo incomoda dado que no lograba acomodarse la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y sintiéndose aún en pánico. Había una laguna en su mente en la que los hechos pasados comenzaban a hundirse. Y entre esos, estaban sus recuerdos de cómo llegó a su habitación.

Maldijo mentalmente, al tiempo que buscaba algo cómodo que ponerse. No estaba de humor para una falda y los pies y las piernas le dolían horriblemente. Lo mejor sería irse por un sobrio traje de pantalón y unas sandalias no tan altas. Al menos así no sería fastidiada por los demás por su forma de vestir y sus pobres pies sufrirían el menor daño posible.

* * *

Tenía hambre, y podía ver la expresión ansiosa de su pequeño amigo, que decía que él estaba igual de hambriento. Era hora de ir a comer algo para llenar el vacío en el estomago de Kumajiro y en el suyo propio. Caminó por los pasillos del hotel, encontrándolos completamente vacíos. Algo bastante peculiar, ya que siempre había alguien caminado por ahí, que iba o venia de alguna parte.

Restándole importancia, se acercó al lugar donde estaba el restaurante del hotel, para detenerse y sonreír a su pequeño oso, cuando lo escuchó gruñir hambriento. Pronto podrían saciar sus necesidades más básicas y luego podría seguir preocupándose de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, giró el pomo de la puerta del restaurante.

-Mattie, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó Arthur con algo en la mano, una vez pisó el interior del restaurante del hotel. Aturdida por la inesperada pregunta, observó que era lo que estaba entre las manos del rubio. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban. Eran las fotos del toda la ropa que se había medido el día anterior. ¿Cómo las había conseguido?

-Arthur…- comenzó a decir, sin saber realmente que responderle a su figura paterna.

-¡Estas están completamente _Awesome_!- exclamó una voz cerca, interrumpiendo a la rubia. -Dame dos copias de las fotos de Canadá en pijama. Especialmente las que hacen énfasis en las Montañas rocosas canadienses.- agregó Prusia con tono fanático. Ignorando a Arthur, se acercó casi corriendo a donde estaba la ex-nación y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Eran fotos de ella probándose diferentes pijamas por petición de Elizabetha. Con horror, notó que todo el mundo parecía tener en sus manos un par o dos de fotos suyas. Sin dudarlo, le arrebató las fotos a Gilbert de las manos y se las guardó en el bolsillo, mientras él protestaba.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!- chilló Mattie arrebatándole a Gilbert otras cinco fotos más, que él sacaba de sus bolsillo. -¿Cómo obtuvieron todas estas fotos?- preguntó para luego golpearse mentalmente. "_Elizabetha"_. Giró su rostro y vio a la castaña caminar tranquilamente por el restaurante, acercándose a las mesas donde la llamaban. Se acercó a donde estaba la castaña y la vio con un álbum repleto de fotografías. Todas de Antonia, Tino y ella. Pero por alguna razón había más de ella que de las otras dos naciones. -Elizabetha, ¿Qué son todas estas fotos y porqué todo el mundo las tiene?- preguntó alarmada. En eso la castaña se giró, notando a Canadá por primera vez y sonriendo antes de contestar la pregunta.

-No son fotos, Mattie.- respondió la húngara con una sonrisa. -Son imágenes coleccionables de ustedes en diferentes atuendos y ángulos.- añadió con una sonrisa ante la mirada perpleja de la rubia.

-Como digas, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta: ¿Por qué hay imágenes mías?- preguntó mortificada. Sentía pasos acercándose y casi podría reconocer los tres diferentes sonidos. Arthur, Alfred y Francis.

-Si Elizabetha, ¿Por qué hay fotos de Mattie?- preguntó Arthur con tono seco y el entrecejo fruncido. No, esto estaba tomando malos, malísimos rumbos. -Fotos cuya existencia no estaba enterado.- añadió con seriedad y sin relajar su expresión.

-No les comente nada simplemente porque no me habrían salido tan buenas tomas si hubiesen estado enterados, Arthur.- respondió la castaña rodando los ojos. -Lo cual habría arruinado la venta de las imágenes coleccionables.- agregó mirando casi con adoración su álbum.

-_Ma chérie_, no debiste haber hecho eso a nuestras espaldas.- reprendió Francia con delicadeza. -No ves la posición tan difícil en la que dejas a _Ma petite Mattie_ frente a Arthur. Además, cómo es posible que tengas todo un álbum de _Ma Mattie_ y yo no esté enterado o tenga copia alguna.- añadió en tono contrariado.

-Cállate, Francia.- espetó Alfred rojo de la rabia, para luego acercarse amenazadoramente a la castaña. -Mantente alejada de mi hermana, Hungría. Si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.- afirmó con los ojos entrecerrados y sin titubear. -A menos que me mandes dos copias de cada fotografía que saques de Mattie, antes de que las conviertas en coleccionables.- agregó en un susurro para que la castaña fuera la única que la escuchara. Elizabetha sonrió, ya había conseguido el consentimiento de Francis y Alfred, ahora solo faltaba Arthur.

* * *

Aún se preguntaba cómo se habían vendido y comercializado tantas fotos suyas, por más que Hungría las llamara imágenes coleccionables. Era irónico, porque casi nadie la reconocía, pero aún así se había agotado la mercancía de la castaña. Suspirando, buscó la mesa más cercana y se sentó en ella. Suspiró porque había tenido que escuchar a Arthur regañarla por media hora, luego de prometerle miles de veces que sería más cuidadosa con la húngara y su cámara. Se sintió cansada y mucho más hambrienta, por lo que espero que el mesero más cercano se acercara y tomara su orden. En eso sintió que alguien se sienta a su lado. Dirigió su mirada a su nuevo acompañante, observando el rostro sonrojado de Japón. Le sonrió suavemente al tiempo que hacía una ligera inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

Sintió como el cabello se le iba a la cara, obstruyendo su visión, por lo que decidió amarrárselo en una coleta alta. Así podría moverse mejor y tendría su largo cabello bajo control. Al fin y al cabo, por alguna razón, este le llegaba a la cintura. Cuando estaba terminando de armar la coleta, escuchó el sonido de una cámara tomando una foto. Se giró instintivamente y observó a Tino siendo fotografiado por Elizabetha a un par de mesas a la distancia, mientras Berwald observaba todo en silencio, para luego intervenir.

-No p'edes distr'bu'r f'tos d' m' esp'sa s'n m' c'ns'ntimiento.- escuchó que decía Berwald, creando mortificación en la castaña e ignorando el "No soy tu esposa, Su-san".

-Canadá-san.- llamó Japón en voz baja y aún con el sonrojo. Giró nuevamente su rostro y se encontró con la mirada culpable del muchacho. Asintió dándole a entender que le prestaba atención, para luego verlo tomar aire. -Lo siento mucho, Canadá-san.- se disculpó, dejando a Mattie confundida. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando Japón?

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Japón-san?- preguntó sin entender nada, notando como el japonés se removía ligeramente en su asiento, completamente sonrojado e incomodo.

-No fue mi intención, pero Hungría-san dijo que era una buena idea y que debía ayudarla, consiguiendo el apoyo de mis jefes y…- comenzó a explicar, evitando el contacto visual con la rubia, que ahora entendía mucho menos.

-No entiendo de que me hablas, Japón-san. Si eres tan amable de explicarme, tal vez podría llegar a entender mejor el porqué te disculpas.- interrumpió Mattie, con una sonrisa ligera, viendo como llegaba el mesero. Se disculpó un instante con su colega, y pidió algo para almorzar, para luego preguntarle con la mirada a su acompañante si deseaba algo y este negaba en silencio. Cuando el mesero se marchó, miró fijamente al pelinegro, esperando una respuesta.

-Dios mío, Mattie. Te ves _completamente como_ una diva.- dijo una voz entusiasmada, en eso se giró y observó a Polonia acercarse con una sonrisa inmensa y un computador portátil. -Y la página está _completamente_ bien hecha.- añadió con entusiasmo, ignorando a Lituania que veía casi corriendo detrás de él. Un momento. ¿Página? ¿Cuál página?

Se giró al sentir a Japón balbucear algo que le sonó como una disculpa, antes de verlo partir apresuradamente. Esa reacción no le gustaba para nada, y mucho menos la sonrisa que traía Polonia.

Vio como Feliks se sentaba en su mesa y dejaba el computador frente a sí, para luego girarlo hacia la rubia. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba en su lugar y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba frente a sí. Una página de internet hecha exclusiva y únicamente de fotos suyas. Estaba en tal estado de shock que no logro entender nada de lo que decía Feliks al respecto, ni se percató de que su almuerzo yacía frente a ella, o que un par de ojos no se apartaban de su figura a la distancia.

* * *

_Mon Dieu!_ ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Esperaba que su familia no viera ni se enterara por ningún motivo de dicha página, sino estaría en graves problemas. Y eso que ella tampoco se habría enterado si no es porque Feliks que le mostraba lo genial que era su sitio web y le preguntaba como hacía para convencer a Japón para que le hiciera una igual o mejor. Porque alguien tan _completamente fantástico_ como él, merecía un sitio web. Ahora entendía porque Japón se había acercado a disculparse con ella y había huido ante la aparición de Polonia y su computador.

Comió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no atragantarse con su comida y buscando con su mirada a Kumajiro, quien se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba ella. Suspirando aliviada al notar a su mascota acercarse a ella, porque lo último que quería era dejar tirada a su mascota en caso de una salida pronta y no planeada. En eso le prestó atención a Feliks que sonreía mostrándole diversas fotos en su página, reconociendo casi todas las dichosas fotos que Hungría le había tomado. Cuando obligó a Polonia detenerse y se quedó mirando casi en hito, la imagen que estaba frente a sí.

Era una fotografía de ella. Ella siendo traída en brazos, sonrojada y descalza, mientras abrazaba a Kumajiro con una expresión adormilada. Pero eso no fue lo que más la sorprendió. No, lo que la sorprendió fue la persona que la traía cargada y el estado de su ropa.

-Una buena fotografía, ¿verdad? Herakles y tu se ven, completamente espectaculares juntos.- dijo Feliks con voz emocionada. -Y Quién diría que él tendría semejante torso.- añadió señalando la camisa semi abierta del helénico.

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a más no poder y levantó su mirada, para recorrer con sus ojos el lugar, encontrando a Herakles almorzar tranquilamente a la distancia. Al parecer el mediterráneo sintió su mirada, porque giró su rostro y le regaló una pequeña y perezosa sonrisa, que le hizo sonrojar aún más. Y comenzó a traer de regreso sus preocupaciones al no recordar gran parte de los sucesos pasados, ni sus actos. Y por alguna razón su cuerpo le dolía horrores. No. No puede ser. "_Mon Dieu, no pude haber… no, for Christ sake, Herakles y yo no…_"

En eso se percató de que la voz de Feliks se tornaba cada vez más lejana y su cuerpo parecía caer en una oscuridad que la absorbía, hasta quedar completamente a oscuras.

* * *

-Su-san. Al parecer Canadá está despertando.- escuchó que una voz decía suavemente. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos violetas de Tino, quien le sonreía maternalmente. Le sonrió de regreso, agradeciéndole por su cuidado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al verse reposar en un sofá, junto a la pareja de nórdicos.

-Te desmayaste, Mattie.- respondió Tino, sin perder su sonrisa maternal y acariciando la cabeza de Mattie. En eso se percató que Suecia se acercaba a donde estaban ambas rubias con una taza en sus manos.

-¿T' s'ent's m'jor, Can'dá?- murmuró Berwald en un susurro, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Le vio extenderle la taza, con su rostro igual de inexpresivo que siempre, pero podía jurar haber visto un rastro de intranquilidad en los ojos verdes del nórdico.

-Gracias por atenderme.- murmuró al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba la taza, percibiendo el dulce olor del chocolate caliente. Finlandia simplemente negó, restando importancia.

-T' pr'teg'ste a m' esp'sa ay'r de d'scon'cidos. Es l' m'nos q'e pu'do hac'r p'ra agr'dec'rte.- respondió Berwald, tomando una de las manos de Tino entre las suyas.

-¡Su-san!- chilló Tino, sonrojada. -Te he pedido miles de veces que dejes de decir que soy tu esposa.- añadió, aún avergonzada. Mattie se quedó observando en silencio a Berwald y la mirada llena de sentimientos que le dirigía a Tino, mientras este miraba al suelo, sin ser consciente de que aún tenían sus manos juntas.

Curvó ligeramente sus labios y sintió como su corazón se calentaba lentamente. Era lindo ver tanto afecto sincero de vez en cuando. Y sin poder evitarlo, decidió comentar algo a la pareja.

-A mi me parece que serías una esposa estupenda, Tino.- murmuró Mattie, con sinceridad, haciendo que Tino se removiera aún más en su lugar y Suecia la mirara fijamente, con una diminuta sonrisa.

-_Sverige, Finland_- se escuchó decir a las cercanías. Se giraron y vieron como el danés se acercaba sonriente a donde estaban los tres rubios. -¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó mirando fijamente a la pequeña figura que permanecía sentada. -¿Quién es la pequeña _væsen _que tienen ahí?- preguntó mirando depredadoramente a la joven de anteojos.

-Es Canadá, Mathias.- respondió Finlandia, observando fijamente al danés, buscando cualquier tipo de comportamiento sospechoso. En eso vio como Mathias enarcaba ambas cejas, antes de sonreír. -Su nombre es Mattie…- continuó diciendo Tino antes de verse interrumpido.

-Matthew Williams.- interrumpió la rubia, para luego sonrojarse por su atrevimiento. Sabía que Tino no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero aún así quería ser presentada con su verdadero nombre.

-¿Está pequeña _Væsen_ es Canadá? ¿Aquel niño que encontramos a principios del siglo XI?- preguntó casi sin creerlo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las tres personas restantes. -Eso quiere decir que pudiste haber sido mía, _lille Canada. _Bueno, eso aún tiene arreglo.- añadió acercándose insinuante a donde estaba la rubia, para encontrarse con Tino, quien se plantó frente a Mattie, con los brazos cruzados y expresión molesta.

-No intentes nada raro con Mattie, Mathias. Si no quieres tener problemas con su familia o conmigo.- dijo la joven de ojos violetas con seriedad. Canadá no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento de la finlandesa. Casi parecía una madre protegiendo a su hija de un muchacho con malas intenciones. _"El que me digan Mattie tan seguido está comenzando a hacer mella mi identidad de género"_

-Mattie.- escuchó que la llamaban a la distancia. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. Papa Francis la estaba buscando. -_Où es-tu ma petite fille?_- preguntó a la nada, para luego cruzar el pasillo y encontrarse con la imagen de los tres nórdicos junto a su pequeña niña. Lo vio correr hacia ella y abrazarla firmemente entre sus brazos una vez estuvo a su lado. -_Ma petite fille_.- murmuró, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro relajado. -Le has dado un susto horrible a _Papa_.- añadió aún abrazando a su ex colonia, para luego simplemente sonreír y comenzar a bajar su mano por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a su trasero.

-¡Francis!- chilló al sentir como le agarraban el trasero, para luego separarse de su _Papa, _antes que este hiciera cualquier otra cosa.

-Mattie, ¿Qué haces con el bárbaro de _Danemark_? - preguntó mirando al danés fijamente. -Suecia y Tino son buenas compañías, pero no tuviste suficiente con todo lo que sucedió con _La Grèce_, como para andar familiarizándote con este retazo de vikingo, quien podría intentar hacerte algo.- añadió en tono dramático. Mattie rodó los ojos ante tales palabras, colocándose de pie y mirando a su figura paterna con exasperación.

-Dinamarca no estaba haciendo nada malo, Francis. Tan solo se estaba presentando.- respondió en tono monótono. -Y si estuviera haciendo otra cosa, eso sigue sin darte derecho alguno de decidir si mis acompañantes son buenos o malos.- añadió cruzándose de brazos, haciendo más notorias a _Les Rocheuses canadiennes_. -Con su permiso, me retiro. Gracias por todo, Tino y Berwald. Y hasta otra ocasión, Dinamarca.- se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa, que fue correspondida por los nórdicos, pero con sus ojos aún relampagueando de fastidio, antes de comenzar a caminar rápidamente siendo seguida por Francia.

Mathias sonrió a medio lado, mientras observaba como la rubia trataba de ignorar lo que Francis le decía en francés. Al parecer Canadá tenía algo de sangre vikinga en su pequeño ser. Ser que quería explorar completamente.

* * *

Había logrado escapar de Francis cuando este se distrajo con Seychelles que lucía recién levantada, para regañarla por su comportamiento del día anterior. O más bien, por no haberles dejado acompañarle toda la noche de juerga.

Buscando un lugar donde estar en paz, salió a los jardines del hotel, un lugar que le pareció aceptable en ese momento. Era un día con un buen clima, lo cual era extraño en Londres, por lo que valía la pena aprovecharlo. Aún le dolían las piernas, y ahora ese dolor se había intensificado al huir de una de sus figuras paternas. Se preguntó dónde estaba Kumajiro, ya que no lo había visto mientras permaneció con los nórdicos, para luego divisar una pequeña mota blanca a la distancia. Su fiel amigo estaba siendo cuidado por alguien.

Se acercó a donde estaba su mascota, percatándose que esa espalda se le hacía conocida y al estar a pocos metros de distancia, pudo escuchar un ronroneo. Sonrió ligeramente, y terminó de recorrer la distancia que la separaba del lugar donde yacía Grecia.

-Gracias, Grecia-san.- murmuró cuando llegó a su alcance. Herakles apartó su mirada de los animales y la posó en la rubia que estaba ligeramente agachada, con el cabello amarrado cayendo a un lado de su cara y sonriendo tranquilamente. -Gracias por cuidar a Kumajiro y por…- comenzó a decir, para luego sonrojarse al tiempo que evitaba el contacto visual.

Herakles permaneció en silencio, volviendo a posar sus ojos en los animales, pero sin dejar de prestar un poco de atención a la rubia figura que tomaba asiento a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que escuchó un ligero carraspeo por parte de la joven. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, y notó como Mattie parecía pelear consigo misma sobre algo que la tenía perturbada.

-Jum.- murmuró llamándole la atención, y logrando que ella brincara en su lugar.

-Grecia-san- llamó, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. -Me gustaría, que pasó exactamente… a-ayer.- murmuró Mattie, sintiéndose el rostro caliente. Decidida, observó el perfil del griego, quien permanecía con su expresión perezosa, pero que poco a poco dejaba entrever una ligera y minúscula sonrisa.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico al notar como el silencio seguía extendiéndose indefinidamente, mientras ella continuaba esperando una respuesta. Herakles observó perezosamente el cielo por un par de segundo para luego suspirar.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Canadá?- preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Se sintió nuevamente pequeña ante la mirada esmeralda del griego, que esperaba paciente a su primera pregunta. Y por alguna razón podría jurar ver algo de diversión en su expresión.

-¿Qué pasó luego… de qué me separara de las demás mujeres?- preguntó rápidamente y en susurro. Herakles volvió a levantar sus ojos al cielo. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de comenzar a tararear una tonada. Una canción que le sonaba terriblemente conocida.

_-I like smoke and lightning_

_Heavy metal thunder _

_Racin' with the wind_

_And the feelin' that I'm under_

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all of your guns at once_

_And explode into space-__ estaba de pie, descalza y con un micrófono en la mano sobre el escenario. Tenía el cabello suelto y se movía entre brincos al ritmo de la música._

_-Like a true nature's child_

_We were born, born to be wild_

_We can climb so high_

_I never wanna die -Bajaba y subía su cabeza, agarrándose los anteojos para que no se cayeran de su rostro y lanzando su cabellera de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa. Podía escuchar los vítores que la animaban a continuar y sonrió mientras seguía su presentación, al tiempo que el solo de guitarra se prolongaba. _

_-Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild _

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild -Entonó el coro con todo su ser, mientras se detenía y agarraba el soporte del micrófono y lo llevaba hacia adelante, donde estaban un grupo de borrachos cantando al igual que ella. Y se sintió viva al recibir una respuesta por parte del público. Se sintió más viva que nunca al escucharles entonar con ella una de las primeras canciones del Heavy Metal, la cual era orgullosamente canadiense. Y ni que decir de la sensación de júbilo que la embriagó al ver a Grecia observarla desde su mesa, junto a Kumajiro, con ambas cejas enarcadas de la sorpresa. Así demostraba a todo el mundo que Canadá también sabía rockear. _

Por Dios. ¿Cómo… cómo había podido hacer eso? Enterró su rostro entre sus manos, sonrojada y completamente avergonzada. Esas eran las primeras imágenes que obtenía de las horas perdidas en su memoria, y por dios, había hecho el ridículo frente a un pub lleno de desconocidos y frente a Herakles.

-Grecia-san…- murmuró avergonzada, llamando la atención del helénico que seguía tarareando "Born To be Wild". -Esa fue la única canción que canté… ¿Verdad?- preguntó con tono cauteloso, recibiendo un silencio como respuesta por lo que se obligó a apartar su protección y a mirar al mediterráneo a los ojos, encontrando una sonrisa un poco más amplia que la anterior.

-Al parecer aún no recuerdas todo lo acontecido, Canadá.- comentó Herakles con tranquilidad, para luego apoyar su rostro en una de sus manos y mirar detenidamente el rostro de la rubia. -O debería decir, μικρός Mattie.- añadió suavemente y con la confianza que se gana luego de haber pasado por varios momentos juntos. Lo cual aterró completamente a la rubia, quien no estaba plenamente enterada de lo acontecido en la noche anterior. -Por lo que espero, me permitas ayudarte a recordar un poco todo lo vivido en la madrugada.- concluyó, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de ella y sonriendo perezosamente, mientras se lamía el labio inferior.

Mattie sintió su rostro calentarse aún más, y sintió una corriente bajar por su espalda al tiempo que comenzaba a entrar en pánico por no saber realmente lo sucedido, además las palabras y el comportamiento del griego no la tranquilizaban.

"_Por amor a Dios, que mis regiones vitales hayan sobrevivido a la noche anterior sin haber sido invadidas."_

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo la traducción de algunas palabras o frases que utilice y tome de sus respectivos traductores xD:**_

_**Væsen: Criatura**_

_**Lille: pequeña (uso de diccionario virtual)**_

_**Où es-tu ma petite fille?: ¿Dónde estás, mi niña?**_

_**μικρός: Pequeño (no encontré la versión femenina por ningún lado en la internet, así que así se quedó)**_

_**Y pues, esta vez, dado a mi pequeña huelga por "un mundo donde Andrea pueda tener a Herakles", no les dejare un adelanto, pero si la promexa de que mi otro fic será actualizado en un par de días.. y quien sabe, ahi tal vez les mande el adelanto del proximo capitulo de este fic también!!!**_

_**Sin mas que decir,**_

_**Andrea Black**_

_**P.D: Ya saben, envien a Herakles a escondidas y haran a Andrea muy, MUY feliz**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno, bienvenidos de regreso a esta telenovela!!!!! Como saben, nuestro protagonista sufrió de un encantamiento que le dio un par de cosas por delante, quitandole otras más xDDD y dandonos a nosotros cientos de horas de diversión gratis. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo que me ha costado mares hacer, por problemas de la u, poco tiempo y escases de inspiración porque mis musos estan de vacaciones... malditos, regresen!!! En fin, veo que las cosas se estan comenzando a desenmarañar, con un par de recuerdos más de lo que sucedió con mattie y su borrachera. Un poco más de Alfred, y de otras naciones que habían quedado relegadas... y más del CanadaxMundo... por cierto, les invito a mi Profile para que voten.. porque hasta ahora están empatados Francia y Grecia en primer lugar, seguidos por Vash. Así que animense y voten!!!!**_

_**Ah, por cierto... Espero que me manden más Herakles por correo para seguir con mis sesiones de sexo por el mundo xDDD Porque definitivamente, adoro a ese griego xDDDDD**_

_**Sin más que decir, les dejo con mi cap...**_

_**Se les quiere y se les ama,**_

_**Andrea Black**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

-Grecia-san… ¿Nosotros…?- preguntó temerosa, mientras se sonrojaba profundamente. Herakles se removió un poco más, acomodándose mejor y con esa sonrisa perezosa que no le transmitía nada de confianza.

-¿Nosotros…?- instó a seguir a la joven al tiempo que continuaba acariciando a uno de sus gatos. Mattie lo observó, tratando de hablar pero su boca estaba seca y las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Carraspeó, tratando de darse valor.

-Entre nosotros…- empezó diciendo, para luego detenerse. No podía preguntarlo. Por más que el temor le estuviera taladrando la mente, no daba para preguntarle nada al helénico.

Herakles se quedó mirando a la joven con simpleza. Ahí estaba ella, frente así con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y sus pupilas ligeramente más dilatadas por el temor a lo desconocido. Y no pudo evitar pensar que era una imagen atrayente. Se llevó la mano al cuello, mientras se acostaba en el césped, sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato. Herakles, jugando distraído con su mascota y Mattie, intentando formular una y otra vez en su cabeza todo lo que quería preguntarle al griego. En eso sintió como la brisa de otoño le revolvía los cabellos, al llevárselos al frente. Y antes de que lograra hacer algo al respecto, sintió una mano tocando sus cabellos. Se giró, casi sin creerlo y vio al castaño simplemente ayudarle a recolocar sus cabellos, rozando accidentalmente la piel de su cuello.

Se sonrojó aún más, si esto era posible y se percató de que los dedos del griego recorrían la piel de su cuello. Se erizó completamente y notó como él observaba algo con aparente interés, para luego sonreír.

-Ahí está.- murmuró distraídamente, para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Abrió la boca para preguntar, cuando escuchó un conocido ruido.

Click.

Se alejó inmediatamente y giró su rostro, para encontrarse con Elizabetha, que la mirada sonrojada y extasiada, al tiempo que sostenía su cámara.

-Esa ha sido una de las mejores fotos que he tomado.- comentó la castaña eufórica, y fotografiando a la pareja sin importarle nada. -Esa posición es fantástica, Herakles. Llenas mi cámara de fotos dignas de Fanservice.- exclamó sin darle descanso al disparador de su cámara digital. El helénico simplemente suspiró y se acomodó nuevamente en el césped, dado que se había levantado ligeramente para poder hacer contacto con la rubia.

-Hungría-san, no me parece correcto el interrumpir una conversación de esta manera.- comentó Kiku, quien había sido arrastrado por la castaña, mientras observaba a Herakles y a la rubia con una sonrisa apenada.

-Pero es que era imposible no tomar una foto a semejante momento. Llenará nuestra web site de visitantes ansiosos que rogaran por más.- dijo la húngara con entusiasmo, para luego enfocar el lugar donde anteriormente había estado la mano del griego. -¿Qué es lo que mis ojos ven?- exclamó dichosa y se acercó, hasta agacharse a la altura de la rubia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mattie, para luego sentir la mano de la castaña en el mismo punto donde los dedos de Herakles habían rozado.

-¡Tienes un chupón!- gritó emocionada, sin percatarse de la expresión aterrorizada de la rubia, la cual si fue percibida por el japonés.

-¿Qué?- exclamó sin aire, aún sin lograr creerlo del todo.

-No intentes negarlo, Mattie. Es más que obvio, y a mí no me puedes engañar u ocultar algo así.- respondió Elizabetha con emoción. -Un chupón. Por amor a Dios, esto es oro puro. Mattie, tienes que decirme quien fue el que te lo hizo.- exclamó comenzando a disparar con su cámara, logrando tomar apenas un par de fotos antes de que una mano le cubriera el lente. Se trataba de Japón.

-Hungría-san, creo que no es el mejor momento para esto.- comentó lanzando una significativa mirada a la rubia, que al parecer apenas comenzaba a procesar lo que estaba pasando. Elizabetha se giró y se encontró con Herakles mirándole fijamente en silencio. Enarcó una ceja, ante la cara inexpresiva del castaño y decidió no seguir con el tema, al menos, en esos momentos. Sonriendo ligeramente, se levantó y haló al pequeño japonés todo el camino de regreso al hotel. Debía montar esas fotos lo más pronto posible.

-Un chupón.- comentó para sí misma emocionada. -Esto es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en el día.- agregó feliz, para luego soltar una risita fanática, sin dejar de caminar rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

-Esto es lo peor que ha podido pasar en el día.- exclamó Arthur, con el entrecejo fruncido. Se encontraba en su habitación, entre un mar de libros y papiros de magia negra y hechicería. Llevaba largo rato intentando encontrar algún indicio o pista que le ayudara a volver a Canadá a su estado original, por más que una ligera, muy ligera, puntada de decepción le invadiera. Era su deber de padre. Pero el no encontrar nada no era lo que lo traía frustrado. No. Más bien el hecho que América había montado un centro de control en su habitación y lo único que podía oler en la habitación era el hedor a hamburguesa que provenía de su ex colonia.

-¿Quieres una, Iggy?- preguntó Alfred mientras mascaba una Big Mac y le extendía una con una mano. Arthur lo observó enfadado, para regresar a su trabajo.

-Porque no haces algo productivo, _Git._ Y me dejas buscar una solución a la situación de Mattie.- espetó enfadado, volviendo a colocar su atención en sus libros e intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el olor a condimentos, papas fritas y coca cola.

Mattie. El nombre caló hondo en su mente, mientras terminaba de comerse su Big Mac y la que le había ofrecido a Iggy. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido en las últimas 24 horas y casi no podía creerlo del todo. Pero eso no era lo que lo traía más pensativo, sino su propio descubrimiento. Había estado tan ausente de sus propios asuntos que le costaba creer que no había visto lo obvio.

-_Angleterre, Amérique_.- saludó Francis mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación con expresión peculiarmente seria.

-Cállate _Wine Bastard_ y lárgate de aquí.- gruñó Arthur fulminando al francés con la mirada. -Por fin este idiota aprende a quedarse callado y tú arruinas el momento con tu presencia.- agrega despectivamente.

-Claro_, Angleterre_.- respondió Francis, no prestándole mucha atención. -Mejor deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y mira esto.- añadió, antes de que el ojiverde tuviera tiempo de seguir despotricando. Francis se acercó a donde estaba Arthur, sintiendo como Alfred se acercaba con curiosidad. Sin más, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio donde estaba trabajando Arthur.

-¿Qué tiene esta foto de importante que tengas que venir a molestar?- preguntó Arthur, rodando los ojos al ver el reverso de la foto. Francis permaneció en silencio y se limitó a girar la fotografía. Esta se explicaría por sí sola.

-Fuck.- exclamó Alfred observando la fotografía. Casi no podía creerlo. Mattie. Su dulce e inocente Mattie. Fuck, fuck fuck. -¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto?- preguntó mirando a los ojos a Francis, quien permanecía serio.

-Se la quité a _Hongrie_.- fue la simple respuesta.

-_Damn_.- masculló Alfred, volviendo a posar sus ojos en la foto.

-Ese _Bloddy Greek_, tiene mucho que explicar.- espetó Arthur, levantándose de un solo y caminando directamente hacia la puerta sin esperar a nadie.

-No te precipites, _Angleterre_.- exclamó Francis siguiendo de cerca al rubio de prominentes cejas y dejando a Alfred solo en la habitación.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, y sintió la necesidad de quitarse a Texas y limpiarla, para ver si estaba viendo bien. Pero no lo hizo. Tomó la foto entre sus manos y observó las facciones de la rubia. Se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, y a la vez, tan ligera. Pero no eran sus brazos los que la sostenían. No, eran otros brazos los que la sostenían y era otro cuerpo el que la acunaba. Gruñó al ver como la foto se arrugaba en su mano, por la fuerza con la que la agarraba. Malnacido griego.

Hizo una bola con la foto y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo de sí. Y sin más, salió de la alcoba, azotando la puerta.

Tenía que encontrar a su hermana y sacarse ese ardor que parecía corroerlo por dentro. Además, había un rostro el cual su puño quería, desesperadamente, conocer.

* * *

Recorrió con dos dedos su cuello por enésima vez, aún sin creerlo del todo. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de dicha marca? Marca, que le recordaba que había hecho cosas que su mente se negaba a recordar. En eso sintió como Kumajiro se posaba sobre sus rodillas, y se restregaba ligeramente contra su cuerpo. Bajó su mirada hacia su mascota y se obligó a bajar su mano de su cuello.

En eso sintió la perezosa, pero intensa mirada de Grecia posada en ella. Miró de reojo y vio como el griego se encontraba acostado de medio lado, jugando distraídamente con su mascota, pero sin apartar los ojos de la rubia. Y sin notarlo, volvió a llevarse una mano a su cuello, notando como aparecía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Herakles.

_No podía ver bien lo que estaba frente a sí, y mucho menos caminar sin tropezarse con cualquier cosa, incluyendo sus propios pies. Agarró a su fiel amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si este fuera a darle la suficiente estabilidad que se necesitaba para caminar subir las escaleras que la puerta del hotel. Y cuando se dispuso a aventurarse, se vio elevada del suelo. Soltó un grito, mientras abrazaba a Kumajiro con fuerza. _

_-Tranquila.- murmuró Herakles, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras sin mayor esfuerzo, a pesar de llevar a la joven y a su mascota en brazos._

Parpadeo confusa ante ese recuerdo. Y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó ante ello. Por fin sus esquivos recuerdos comenzaban a materializarse, aunque fuera poco a poco. Y sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder, al recordar lo inesperadamente cómodo que se sentía estar en brazos de alguien.

_Se removió lentamente, intentando acomodarse mejor y así poder conseguir su objetivo. Levantó su mirada y vio como Herakles observaba el tablero del ascensor, viendo los números titilar frente así, mientras esperaba a que este se abriera y pudieran subirse en dicho aparato. _

_Instantes después, estaban dentro del ascensor. Solos. Sonrió, y sintiéndose libre y desinhibida, se aventuró a levantar su cabeza y colocarla en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del griego, para luego acercar su boca a la tostada piel del castaño y chocar sus labios con aquel, pulsante lugar. Y sin poder evitarlo, o quererlo si se es honesto, comenzó a depositar besos ligeros en el cuello de Herakles. Pero el pulso del castaño le estaba envolviendo, y antes de que se percatara, había empezado a morder dicha zona, dejando un ligero rastro de saliva. Siguió dejando besos húmedos en ese lugar, y sonrió ante la idea de dejar una marca. Una huella del paso de Canadá por territorio griego_

_Y sonriendo contra la piel de Herakles, se dispuso a dejar su propia marca._

Sintió como todo rastro de color desaparecía de su piel, para luego reaparecer de forma incontrolable, dejándola roja como una cereza. Ella… ella había. Tragó en seco, girando su rostro ligeramente, para encontrarse con la expresión tranquila pero atenta de Herakles. Y no pudo evitar mirar directamente hacia la parte izquierda de su cuello. Y ahí, ligeramente cubierta por el cuello de la chaqueta café del helénico, se encontraba un chupón. Y sus pensamientos debieron materializarse en su rostro porque Herakles sonrió, mientras movía ligeramente el cuello, permitiéndole ver la marca en toda su plenitud. Y para su horror, no había solamente una.

-Un movimiento un poco audaz a mi parecer, pero no por ello fue menos agradable.- comentó Herakles, mientras rozaba su propio cuello, observando una a una las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de la castaña. Reconocimiento, horror, vergüenza, disculpa eran algunas de las emociones que comenzaban a aflorar en la joven. Todas, acompañadas de un furioso sonrojo que se había plantado en las mejillas de la rubia.

Y vio como ella se agachaba, dejando a su mascota a un lado, para tratar de quedar a su altura y comprobar que esa marca era real. Y que había sido ella quien lo hiciera.

Casi podía sentir los dedos de la joven sobre si, por lo que cerró los ojos, dándole un poco de espacio a la rubia, que se notaba turbada bajo su mirada. Pero el contacto nunca llegó a darse.

Pero en cambio, una exclamación ahogada fue lo que recibió en cambio.

-Los pechos de Canadá pertenecen a Corea.- escuchó decir, para luego abrir sus ojos y ver el rostro desencajado de Mattie y a la sonriente nación asiática, cuyas manos estaban colocadas, enarcó una ceja ante esto, sobre _the Canadian Rockies_.

Vio como la rubia intentaba liberarse del agarre, logrando simplemente sonrojarse cada vez más y ampliar la sonrisa de Im Yong Soo.

-¡Suelta a Canadá, aru!- escuchó el grito de China, que venía corriendo hacia ellos, para luego intentar separar al coreano de la joven, sin prever que Im Yong Soo saltaría y se aferraría a él.

-Los pechos de aniki también me pertenecen.- exclamó mientras agarraba el pecho de Yao, que comenzaba a maldecirse a sí mismo por su descuido. -Aunque no son tan suavecitos como los de Canadá.- añadió mientras se soltaba, intentando regresar a donde estaba la rubia, quien abrazaba a Kumajiro, interponiéndolo como defensa.

-Nadie toca los Canadian Rockies excepto yo. Estos le pertenecen al awesome de mí.- exclamó una voz a las cercanía. La rubia se sonrojo ante esto, observando cómo se acercaba Gilbert, arrastrando a Roderich, Ludwig y Feliciano con él.

-¿En serio? ~ve- preguntó Feliciano a Ludwig, quien observaba sonrojado a su hermano.

-Por supuesto. Solo alguien tan awesome como yo, puede poseer los pechos de Canadá que son casi igual de awesome.- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Mis pechos no pertenecen a nadie.- murmuró avergonzada, pero al parecer nadie le escuchaba.

-No te pertenece nada de…- comenzó a decir Ludwig en tono serio, deteniéndose al no saber qué nombre decir.

-Canadá, west.- completó Gilbert rodando los ojos. -No le veo lo complicado de recordar tres simples silabas.- añadió con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo suspirar a Ludwig.

-En fin, nada de Canadá te pertenece, _Brüder_.- replicó el alemán.

-Es cierto, los pechos de Canadá pertenecen a Corea.- exclamó Corea, quien no se percató de la mirada asesina que le mandaba Gilbert.

-Deja de decir insensateces, Gilbert.- reprendió Austria quien observaba todo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No son insensateces, bastard. Esos pechos me pertenecen, y los invadiré junto a las zonas vitales de Canadá.- respondió el albino, mirando al austriaco a los ojos.

-Mis pechos no le pertenecen a nadie.- repitió esta vez un poco más duro, siendo únicamente escuchada por Herakles que observaba todo en silencio. Que molestas podían ser las otras naciones.

-Eso no es cierto, porque Comrade-Matvey pronto será uno con Rusia, da?- dijo una Rusia con una expresión infantil, logrando que la mayoría reprimiera un escalofríos.

-En tus sueños, Rusia.- exclamó Prusia observando a Ivan con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y tú también eres bienvenido a ser uno con Rusia.- añadió con una sonrisa que cada vez se tornaba más escalofriante. -Al igual que los demás, porque todos al fin y al cabo serán uno con Rusia.- agregó mirando a las demás naciones. Esta vez, si hubo un temblor casi generalizado.

-Aléjate de mi hermana, Commie.- gritó Alfred que se acercaba corriendo.

-¿También quieres ser uno con Rusia, América?- preguntó Rusia sin perder su sonrisa.

-No.- respondió mientras llegaba a donde estaba su hermana. -¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó mirando a las demás naciones.

-Los pechos de Canadá y América pertenecen a Corea.- exclamó Im Yong Soo aferrándose a Alfred que se sorprendió ante el contacto y comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

-Mis pechos no le pertenecen a nadie y los de Mattie me…- comenzó a decir Alfred mirando a Corea con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego ser interrumpido por Gilbert, comenzando una discusión sin sentido. Herakles rodó los ojos ante esto, y luego simplemente observó a la rubia que parecía contenerse. Sonrió ante la imagen y se acomodó, para poder colocarse de pie. Al parecer pronto sería necesario.

-¡Mis pechos y nada mío les pertenece!- gritó enojada y harta de tanto escándalo. Sin más, se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel, furiosa. Herakles sonrió y la siguió tranquilamente. Para luego escuchar los apresurados pasos de América.

-Aléjate de mi hermana, _Fucking Greek_.- gruñó el rubio cuando pasaba por su lado, al tiempo que le mandaba una mirada amenazante, para luego adelantarse e intentar llegar a donde estaba la rubia.

-Déjame en paz, Alfred. Y no, no estaba a punto de convertirme en Territorio de Rusia.- escuchó que Mattie casi gritó, mientras seguía caminando. Sonrió de medio lado y decidió dirigirse a su habitación. Luego de todo el escándalo armado por los demás países, una siesta en su cuarto era lo que necesitaba. Especialmente si su habitación la compartía con cierta rubia de anteojos.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí vengo a dejarles un adelantico para que sigan enviandome mas Herakles a mi casa (a escondidas de mi esposo, por supuesto xD)**_

_-Lee mis labios, Alfred.- dijo mirando a su hermano mayor con expresión seria. -No lo haré.- añadió sin flaquear._

_-Pero Mattie…- comenzó a decir, mientras miraba a su hermana._

_-No voy a cambiar de cuarto, Alfred.- refutó mientras abrazaba a Kumajiro. -Y mucho menos si es para terminar en el chiquero que llamas tu habitación.- agregó con sinceridad._

_-Pero no puedes seguir durmiendo ahí, Mattie.- exclamó Alfred espantado. -Compartes cuarto con Grecia y ese es igual o más pervertido que Francia.- añadió mientras observaba incrédulo a su hermana. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría?_

_-He dicho que no Al.- respondió Mattie rodando los ojos. -Además, ni que Grecia estuviera interesado en mí.- dijo con timidez._

_-Fuck, Mattie. ¿No te has visto en un espejo?- exclamó perplejo Alfred. -Tienes a más de la mitad de las naciones con ganas de invadir Ottawa y tú crees que Grecia no intentara nada.-_


End file.
